


A Rose by Any Other Name

by RoyalBlueRoses



Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Blindfolds, Butt Slapping, Cake, Corsetry, Cute, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Funny, Gratuitous Smut, High Heels, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Bites, Mild S&M, Monogamy, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Shameless Smut, Silly, Smut, Spanking, Sweet/Hot, Tail Sex, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cake sitting, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Raditz has miraculously survived, and now resides in Kame House with his favorite two-toned girl. Things get interesting when Raditz and Launch begin exploring the world of romance with one another, and discover not only how much they cherish one another, but how unexpected and fun intimacy can be. Humor/Fluff/Lemon. Blonde/Blue. Companion for Gemini Saga, can be read Stand Alone.
Relationships: Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Series: Raditz Saga Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Blue Petunias

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one-shot I've been thinking about for awhile now, I originally planned to fit it into Gemini Saga somewhere but I never found a good place. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little lemon.(No spoilers for GS fans, If you really want to get some perspective, this would fit in the timeline of chapters 18-20)I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, Launch and Raditz would be canon.

Raditz opened his eyes, as the light from the window warmed his face. He rubbed his face and sat up, sighing heavily as he looked out the window at the pleasant beachside view.

 _I'll never get used to seeing that blue water. I still remember it as crimson, no matter how many planets I go to, it still seems unnatural. And yet... I have come to like the color blue._ He smiled, and turned to see Launch's side of the bed was empty. He swung his legs over and stretched, his arms out to his side, straightening out his tail and feeling it quiver with energy, revitalized by his peaceful slumber alongside the strange girl. Raditz found a small pile of clothes on the bedside table, and picked them up, plucking at the odd fabric with his fingers. There was a small folded square of paper, which he picked up and opened.

_Raditz, don't forget to shower and use conditioner! I had to go to the store for some groceries with Master Roshi. Your breakfast is downstairs in the refrigerator. Please don't punch the microwave this time. - XOXO, Launch._

He growled to himself and crumpled up the note, tossing it in the wastebasket. He hadn't yet gotten used to the blue-haired one's constant nagging, although in dulcet tones, with those large, violet eyes burrowing into his own, he grew annoyed with her constant reminders of how to perform the simplest tasks. He may have been alien to this planet, but he wasn't an idiot.

He walked over to the bathroom, ducking his head below the archway, and slammed the door behind him. He switched on the showerhead, faintly recalling with a bitter grimace the advanced technology he'd become accustomed to on Frieza's ship. The devices on this planet were pitifully antiquated, and yet so simple he found himself forgetting that this shower was a manual, meaning he had to apply the soap with his bare hands, like a heathen.

He sniffed the lather on his hand and snorted, it was 'Old Spice' or whatever, but he thought it smelled terribly synthetic, with a heavy chemical scent and a hint of 'spice' which paled in comparison to his natural cinnamon spice scent.

Oh right, and he had to use the slimy concoction on his hair that made it soft instead of coarse and wild, like he preferred. Raditz took the large tub of conditioner intended for horses and scooped out a massive handful, slapping it onto his head and rubbing it in quickly.

_This better all be worth it, well... Who am I kidding. I would do anything for that girl._

He smirked to himself and crossed his arms, allowing the conditioner soak in for exactly 3 minutes, according to the clicking of the egg timer Launch left in the shower for him so he could time his hair conditioning. The only issue is, what does one do for three minutes after everything is washed, besides... Raditz lifted one eyebrow and noticed Launch's shampoo bottle on the shelf, and began reading the cursive words on it with a furrowed brow.

He knew galactic, no problem. It was the most common language used throughout the entire solar system, but this one was slightly different, it was, curly. Like the curls in her hair.

"Le...Pet.. It..." He mumbled, as he held the bottle and tried to pronounce the strange french words.

"Mars!" He smiled, he knew that word.

"Sei..llais...Extra Douche." He said, and felt satisfied he'd pronounced it right, even though it felt like he had a mouthful of marbles. He looked to the egg timer and saw it hadn't even been one minute yet, so he looked back to the bottle and pried open the little cap. He squeezed it, seeing bubbles came out his eyes widened, then he waited for them to pop before sniffing it.

_Oh.. **. That's** what that smell is!_

Raditz smiled and his tail thumped against the shower curtain as he enjoyed the flowery scent he loved, his eyes closing. There was a jarring buzzing sound that made him jump, and he dropped the shampoo bottle on the floor. Raditz stiffened, then reached down with his conditioner covered hands and attempted to pick up the bottle, squeezing it, and it popped out of his hand, then escaped the other hand, until he finally grabbed ahold of it and laughed with triumph, the shampoo squeezing out down his arm as he realized with sudden panic, then shook the bottle.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. It was empty.

 _Now what?_ Launch would be mad if she was taking a shower and found out her shampoo bottle was empty. Especially the blonde one. Raditz gulped, switching on the hot water to rinse his hair, all the while thinking of possible ways to fix his dilemma.

* * *

"Hmm..." She mused, picking up two cantaloupes and examining them. Launch turned the spheres in her hands, looking for possible deformities in the fruit. She sniffed it, then pulled back and frowned, turning to look to Master Roshi behind her, who was pushing the shopping cart. Launch held the melons out before her chest, weighing them in her palms.

"What do you think, Master Roshi? Do these melons look tasty? Or are they too big?" She asked, tilting her head. The old man cackled at her naivety, his wide grin moist with drool.

"Heh, heh! You can never have _too_ big of melons!" He snickered, and Launch smiled, her eyes upturned.

"You're right, I'm sure Raditz will love these! The big ones are really sweet and juicy!" She said happily, placing them in the cart.

"Eheheh! I'm _sure_ he will!" The old pervert snickered, watching as Launch bent down to examine the other varieties of fruit, her short green shorts rising up and squeezing the peachy pale flesh of her shapely thighs.

"Hmm, I bet Raditz will love these bananas! I know I do! I'll get these ones, they're nice and long, and _really_ thick too. He has such a big appetite!" She giggled, standing up, and plopped the bananas in the cart.

"R-Right...er, that's true... let's see what they have for meat and veggies, dear. We can't have an unbalanced diet." He said gently, and pushed the cart away before she got carried away with the fruit, he loved to entertain the girl but a man needs some meat in his diet, and there's lots of interestingly shaped vegetables Launch can also examine...

"Ooh! I want zucchini!" Launch said happily, and ran over to the vegetable aisle.

 _I have a feeling we're going to be here awhile..._ The old man thought, scratching his head. _Welp, at least that big galoot ain't here to catch me getting a peek at those sweet little melons of hers!_

* * *

Raditz belched, setting down the empty jug of orange juice. _Sure hope Launch gets more orange juice, that's my favorite..._ He thought, then rummaged through the refrigerator until he found the plastic wrapped plate with his name on it.

"Yes! She made french toast!" He said with a smile, and popped it in the microwave. He put his hands on his hips and hummed, looking at his options. There was a button with his name taped onto it, so he hit that one, automatically setting it for a minute and 30 seconds. Raditz sighed and leaned up against the counter, waiting for his food to cook.

 _I have to find a way to make it up to Launch. I'm not sure where to buy shampoo, but I have an idea that may just work..._ He thought, smirking as the microwave dinged, signalling his food was ready. _And, perhaps I can win back the affections of not only her, but the blonde haired one as well..._

* * *

"Whew! _Thank goodness_ I had that coupon, now let's go home Master Roshi!" Launch said with a giggle, stepping onto turtle. The old turtle groaned, as his master stepped on as well, and he began swimming, weighed down by the many groceries they were carrying. Master Roshi tapped his cane twice, then the Turtle suddenly sped up and rocketed across the water, with Launch squealing as the wind whipped around them.

It didn't take long before the pink house came into view, and they approached the shore. Launch was surprised to see Raditz sitting outside on the front steps, and gasped with delight when he flew over and picked up her and the bags in one arm. She giggled, and let him carry her inside to put away the groceries. Master Roshi grumbled, stepping off of the turtle and nearly falling from the added weight. _Well, that didn't last long! Dammit, now it's gonna be lovebird central around here, he never even considered maybe I could use a hand!_ Master Roshi set his bags onto turtle, and hefted up the others.

"Hey, can't you give my old back a break?" The turtle huffed, and lugged the groceries inside.

"Oh! Raditz! Don't touch that!" Launch squealed, making Master Roshi's eyes widen as she snatched a grocery bag away from him. The Saiyan looked baffled as the girl ran up the stairs with it, then he took a banana and peeled it, popping it into his mouth, shrugging. Launch closed the bathroom door shut behind her, blushing as she locked it with her bag in hand. _That was a close one!_ She breathed a sigh of relief, then squatted down and opened the cupboard beneath the sink, where her stash of shampoo and conditioner bottles were. The cupboard was completely lined with bottles, she blushed.

 _I don't want Raditz to know how much shampoo I go through to make my hair smell nice like flowers for him! He would think I was crazy, using even more than he does!_ She emptied the bag, stacking the bottles in line under the shelf.

"...Launch? Are you busy?" Raditz said through the door, and she slammed the cupboard shut, locking it.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled, then stood and looked in the mirror, fluffing her curls. "I need to go, uh... get some exercise and want to take you with me, if you want." He said nervously to the door, leaning his forehead against it.

"Sure, that sounds...fun!" Launch said, then opened the door and he nearly fell, before catching her in his arms and planting a kiss on her.

Launch squirmed around nervously, as he stood and her feet left the floor. Ever since she'd first kissed him, that's all the man wanted to do. Especially once she'd explained french kissing, which he performed with skill as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Raditz pulled back after a moment, smiling down on her with his warm obsidian eyes.

"S-So... where are we going?" She said, as he placed one arm under her bottom and carried her down the stairs.

"Well, It's sort of... a surprise..." He said, and Launch looked up at him, watching his cheeks slightly redden. She felt her cheeks growing hot as he pressed her to his chest and walked by Master Roshi, then slipped on his boots.

"Eh... Raditz." The old man said with a sniff, crossing his arms.

"Turtle Hermit." The Saiyan responded, and narrowed his eyes at the old man. Launch looked back and forth between the men with slight confusion, as they stared one another down.

"Ya know... Launch isn't just some type'a luggage you can lug around... be careful with my housekeeper, she is a lady, ya know." He said, his cheeks reddening as he admitted his affection for the girl, which although he tended to show it by being a pervert, he wasn't too keen on having her just snatched away by the violent brute that had come to his island demanding blood.

"Oh. I won't hurt her. I'll be careful..." Raditz replied, and Launch kissed his cheek with approval, then addressed Master Roshi.

"Don't worry about me, Master Roshi! We'll be back for dinnertime and tv, don't worry." She said sweetly, and he had to give in to the adorable girl, nodding as the behemoth of a man turned around and carried her out the door, before taking flight.

 _Darn it... He's snatched her up again!_ He thought with a pout, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a six pack of beer.

"Oh well! At least now I can unwind on the couch with some nudie shows! Hehe!" He said with a randy grin, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

The earth below flew by quickly, as he watched it with searching eyes. Launch's hair blew all about in the wind, tickling his nose pleasantly with the faded scent of her floral shampoo.

 _It's faded, just as I thought._ He mused with a grin, burying his face in her indigo hair as they flew a moment, in the warm summer breeze. Launch placed one hand on his chest and stroked there, resting her head against him. She didn't want Raditz to see her face, as she sniffed his chest and sighed. She loved that spicy smell that he always had from the old spice, it reminded her of Hot Tamales, or as her other self preferred, like Cinnamon Twist Rum.

Launch gulped, feeling her mouth felt dry. She was a little excited knowing he was taking her with him for his exercises, something that her other self had always enjoyed watching Tien do... maybe a little too much. Launch crossed her legs over his arm, then looked up at him, and noticed the way he seemed extremely concentrated on where they were flying. When he took her with him the other times, he went to the desert, but this time as she looked down, they were going over a mountain range, surrounded by forest.

"Raditz... uh, how far is it?" She asked timidly, and observed how his throat bobbed as he gulped, and responded in a soft rasping voice that almost cracked.

"Er, not too far, Little Launch. Just over this ridge." He said, and felt himself perspiring from how nervous he was feeling. He'd never done something like this before, for a girl... He gulped, Launch was different from any woman he'd been interested in before. She was kind, sweet, thoughtful... adorable... then the other side was fierce, played hard to catch and yet she tempted him all the same... He was enamored with both of them, both had qualities he loved in a woman, he found. Launch made him very happy.

But something... was _missing._ He was determined, he would fix the gap between them, somehow. He wanted Launch to overcome her shyness and finally consummate the mating process, but so far, they'd only kissed and felt one another through their clothes before Launch became flustered and said it was time for bed, or ran and hid in the bathroom. But Raditz knew by the delightful scent the female gave off, that she was more than ready for him. And he was prepared to give her what she needed, and he would do whatever necessary to make sure she felt comfortable. Launch's fingers tightened on his white shirt and she buried her face there, as he slowly made his landing.

She could feel the warmth of his body against her, as he crushed her to his chest, not knowing how this stirred up strange feelings inside her as he embraced her so tightly. Launch hid her face in her hair as they landed, then was surprised by the separation as he set her down before him. They parted, and Launch looked up at him in wonder, as Raditz had a bashful expression reddening his chiseled features.

"We're here... I hope you like it." He said, then reached behind his back and pouted, taking something out of his back pocket. Launch looked on, puzzled as he showed her an empty shampoo bottle.

"I accidentally squeezed it out. I'm sorry... I thought, maybe you could gather the ingredients here for it..." He muttered, and she furrowed her brows in confusion, before looking all around them in wonder. They were in a vast meadow, completely filled with flowers. They were as far as the eye could see, as Launch looked all around her in awe.

"Oh, Raditz... It's beautiful..." She said, and put her hands to her blushing cheeks, then looked back to his hopeful expression, as he still clutched the bottle.

"So... will it be enough?" He asked, his brows twisting around worriedly as he got to his knees, picking flowers and stuffing them through the bottle's opening.

"I uh, I'll start gathering them up. You can be mad at me if you want, Launch..." He said dejectedly, not knowing what else he could do besides this. Launch suddenly giggled and ran into his arms, plowing him over with his surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, looking at the bottle worriedly as he dropped it to the ground. Launch threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, fervently squeezing him tighter to her and pressing her lips firmly to his as Raditz laid there, motionless in his surprise as she pulled back and placed both hands on his face, looking down at him with admiration.

"Thank you, Raditz, I love it... but that's not how I make shampoo. I have more of it at home, silly! I buy it at the store." She explained, and he felt dumb for thinking she somehow made the shampoo from scratch, and he groaned, plopping his head in the grass as the flowers surrounded them, petals flying from his weight. "Oh, so this was pointless... you probably think I'm a fool..." He muttered, looking away from her.

Launch was silent for a moment, as she hesitantly stroked her hands down his chest and felt the muscle rippling beneath the fabric, squirming her hips anxiously as she struggled to think of an answer.

"No... I think it's very romantic and sweet taking me here to a flower field... It smells so nice... and it's very pretty." She said softly, and he turned back to look at her.

"So... you're happy?" He questioned, and Launch smiled at the way his features brightened, his tail thumping in the grass. She nodded, and leaned back down to kiss him once more, this time tenderly, slowly, feeling his lips on hers, as Raditz gently took her waist in his hands and pulled her down to him. They parted and she breathed a moment, staring down into his heated gaze as he looked at her with intensity, then pulled her back down and kissed her with passion.

Launch's heart raced as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, stroking one hand through her hair, the other, squeezing the softness of her waist and kneading it as she hovered above him, feeling her thighs quiver as exhilaration rushed through her body and electrified her with excitement. Launch placed one hand over his in the grass and laced her small fingers with his, squeezing tightly. She didn't know how to say it, but now that they were alone, completely alone, without worrying that Master Roshi could hear them, she felt more free than ever before, and now, she wasn't frightened anymore.

She squeezed her eyes shut and broke from the kiss, hiding her face in his hair as she panted, turning to her side slightly as he followed, their legs entangled with one of hers slung over his hip, his large hand stroking her silky, pale thigh. Raditz's hand wandered to her backside and stroked gentle circles there, before pulling her tightly to him so that their hips met. Launch lifted her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her, she felt warm and safe in his arms, her body tingled with her anxiety, but it wasn't a bad feeling, as she met his eyes with her own and looked at him hesitantly.

"We're alone." She whispered, tucking her chin to her chest shyly. Raditz looked around and nodded, confirming it. They were the farthest from civilization yet, besides perhaps a farm far off in the distance, but nobody could hear them for miles, he thought with a gulp.

 _Is that why...? She's afraid...someone will **hear** her? _He realized, and his eyes softened on her, and he smiled softly.

"Yes... it's just, you and I...all alone" He said, and then was taken off guard when she crushed her lips to his once more, and dug her nails into his back, making squeals of her desperation into his mouth as her hips moved clumsily against his, her warmth inviting him even more now than before as she allowed him to hover over her, wiggling her hips with frustration as the uncomfortable fabric chafed at them both.

Raditz pulled back, his hand cradling her head as he panted, then looked down, and groped one breast in his hand, the other going down and attempting to adjust himself more comfortably as his erection pressed up against the fabric of his jeans near to tearing. Launch looked on curiously, then placed one hand on his.

"Take them off if you're uncomfortable..." She whispered, just barely. He looked at her and she blushed brightly, then nodded. Raditz unzipped his pants, then slid them off and tossed them in the grass, wearing only his black undershorts as he hesitated to get back on top of her, fearing her rejection. Launch watched as he removed his pants, feeling excited as he sprung from them, and squirmed, her hands going to her shorts. His eyes widened, as Launch unbuttoned her shorts and tossed them to the side, closing her legs demurely as his curious gaze took in her light pink panties, which he'd now been able to see at last.

"Ok. Stop looking!" She squeaked, and he chuckled softly as he approached her carefully, sliding his waist between her thighs as her legs slowly opened, and he pressed his groin to hers, feeling her warmth against his as he laid over her slowly, placing his hands under her shoulders.

Launch squeezed her eyes shut and gasped as she felt him move against her now, with no restrictions, and her eyes widened as she realized now that the firmness she felt, was in fact... _him._

"Raditz, you're..." She gasped, then slammed her mouth shut. He was grinding so hard against her as he moved to kiss her, that she moaned and felt wetness spill out and dampen her panties. She blushed, hoping he hadn't noticed and pulled him down by his hair to kiss him, her hands moving around to his chest and stroking, then pulling against the fabric. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, and he understood, and pulled his shirt off quickly, unintentionally tearing it as he revealed his sculpted upper body to her.

Launch's eyes wandered hungrily over him, over his chiseled body, his masculine form, as he turned his face back and smiled, his eyes darting down to her chest. Launch felt heat blossom in her stomach and looked down, unlatching one suspender strap. Raditz watched her, licking his lips as she unsnapped the other, and pulled her top off. She felt embarrassed as her breasts became slightly firmer from the breeze, her nipples hardening. Raditz approached her carefully and dipped his head down to kiss her, her legs wrapping around his hard waist as she felt the firm muscle beneath her hands, which was textured with coarse black hairs.

Raditz leaned back and allowed her to feel him, his hands running up her hips, her soft stomach, then carefully cupping her breasts and gliding his hands around them. Launch moaned softly and dug her fingers into his biceps, which didn't give as she gripped them for support. He gently squeezed her breasts and leaned down to kiss her, covering her mouth and throat with brisk, passionate pecks as he came down further. One hand remained massaging her full breast, as the other trailed down and stroked the heat between them, as he kissed her breast and looked up to her with loving eyes. Launch nodded, then gasped as he surrounded her areola with his lips and sucked, his fingers rubbing the wet fabric of her panties as she writhed beneath him; feeling as if she were bursting with fluctuating sensations that tingled from head to toe.

"I... I want... more.." She whispered timidly, then met his hungry eyes with hers, then she gripped the fabric of her panties between her fingers and slowly pulled them down her hips, her soft indigo blue curls revealed to the sunlight as she felt the breeze hit her where heat had been building up. Raditz licked his lips, and stiffened as she tossed the panties aside, before he reached for his own undergarments hesitantly, watching for her reaction as he began to slowly slide them down, her eyes were intently focused on what he was doing as he grew impatient and pulled them off, feeling slightly embarrassed by her roving eyes as he revealed his throbbing hard erection for her.

Raditz trailed one hand down her belly, leaning down to kiss her plush pink lips, as she placed her hand on his and caressed him with need, encouraging him to touch her. Raditz dipped his hand between her legs and felt her warmth as he pressed his hand there, then she cautiously reached out and stroked his erection with her fingertips. He used one hand to guide her to wrap around him, then felt her small hand surrounding him and sighed into the kiss, then delved his fingers between the moist lips, feeling her slickness growing as he instructed her hand to slowly pump him, and growled into her lips softly with his need.

Launch moved her hips to meet with his hand, making small, impassioned moans with each time they found her most sensitive spot and he rolled his fingers over it teasingly, before slowly inserting one fingertip and dipping it in and out, as his mouth moved down to her throat and she grew more lustful, pressing his hand down so that his digit was buried in her heat. Raditz grunted as she gripped him harder and pumped him with fervor, before retracting his hips, panting. He hovered over her and removed his hand, instead pressing his erection to her, as her hand slowed and moved him against her labia with a passionate sigh, before he pulled her hand away to place it behind her head, and bore his weight upon her.

"I need you, Launch. I can't wait any longer..." He whispered, and nibbled her neck, hissing with desire, then kissing the pale flesh.

"Raditz, I... I want you, please.. I'm ready.." She whispered huskily, then gasped as he pressed down gradually into her, groaning at the resistance as she tightened around him, whimpering as his girth began to stretch her walls around him. "Launch...shhh..." He said softly, and rocked his hips back, allowing her to feel a quarter of his length as the tip of him resurfaced, then plunged back down. He sighed and pressed his weight down until she cried out loud, wrapping her legs around him.

Raditz muffled her cries with his lips, moving his hands down to surround her backside and cup her to him, as their hips met and he filled her entirely, her built up arousal flooding around the base of him as she whimpered, and gasped as he pulled back and thrust again, her moist heat wrapping around the base of his shaft and throbbing with desire. He looked up and gazed into her violet eyes filled with lust, and stared back all the same, not allowing her to look away as his thrusts grew more passionate, her cries growing more lustful as she felt him filling her, stirring around her insides and warming her belly with fluttering contractions as his pace quickened.

Launch gripped his spiky mane and arched her hips up off the ground, desiring to move with him as she became accustomed to his size, she gasped when he picked her up off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their eyes met, and she was balanced on his lap, as he filled her so deeply she felt tension deep in her abdomen and moaned, gripping his shoulders and moving against him, as they kissed and and she heard him shudder against her lips, the soft clap of their bodies growing more fervent as she pulled back from his kiss and moaned, tossing her head back as her ankles crossed over his back, his thick black hair surrounding them.

"Raditz...I feel so... oh.." She whispered, her brows tensing as she closed her eyes and he answered her back by pushing her down to the base of him, making shallow thrusts up into the pit of her belly, grinding against her cervix until she dug her nails into him and cried out with her climax, which only quickened as he moved her back down onto the ground and bore down on her, his body perspiring as she watched his abdomen flexing against her, and her face reddened as she heard her wetness squelching against him with every deep thrust.

"Launch, you're so beautiful... you're amazing.." He moaned, grunting as he felt his back tightening, his tail curling and coiling into a ball as his orgasm swelled up inside of him before bursting, and flooding deep into her, as he shivered and buried himself to the hilt, then curled his head into the hollow of her throat and bit, marking her as his semen filled her womb and he made her his mate. Launch softened beneath him as he felt his mouth fill with her flavor, then he pulled back and licked there tenderly, and kissed her throat, his hips bucking against her softly as he rode out his climax until he was sated.

Raditz sighed and rolled onto the grass, taking her with him.

"I love you, Launch..." He whispered into her hair, which now was tangled and wild, her blue curls dappled with flower petals as she curled up against him and made a long, contented sigh.

"I love you too, Raditz." She said sweetly, and giggled, stroking her fingers through his chest hair. "That was magical..." She said softly, and kissed his pectoral. He chuckled softly and lifted her onto him, smiling.

"It doesn't have to end.." He said softly, pulling her up to kiss him, and she complied, their noses bumping as they both laughed softly. He moved to insert himself back in her, though softened slightly, and moved gently as they kissed, working himself back up to his previous state. "Oh," She moaned softly and sighed, her hair falling in her face. "Raditz, I..." She whimpered, then squeezed her eyes shut and he thrust into her hard, pulling her down as he took her expression as pleasurable.

 _"Ah...choo!"_ She sneezed, and she suddenly became blonde, before his very eyes.

 _Shit!_ Raditz thought, _she's going to kill me!_


	2. Sunflower Sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh. Ok. Wow. Smut alert, for those who thought this was just a sweet romance, if you're squeamish turn back now.

Launch shook her head once, feeling slightly lightheaded for a moment as she always did once transforming. What she didn't expect, though, was to see Raditz lying beneath her, not only that, but... _We're_ _having sex!?_

She squealed, her face turning bright red as she scrambled to get off of him, but found herself held firmly by the hips, immobile.

 _This is it. I know she wants to, now I have her right here where I want her and I'm not letting go!_ Raditz resolved, Launch was so beautifully flustered, and he could tell by her frantic pants, and her bright red face, that just sitting still with him inside of her was driving her wild. He knew how much of a hell cat she was, now all he had to figure out was how to get her there.

"Launch, calm down..." He said, stroking her hips and squeezing.

Launch placed her hands on his and began pulling, she couldn't speak to him right now, let alone look at him in the eyes, but Raditz seemed to have other ideas in mind as she felt the overwhelmingly full sensation inside her suddenly move, and her hands weakened as she bent at the waist and moaned. She clapped one hand over her mouth and bit her finger, before rearing back and slapping him across the jaw. She knew it had been useless as Raditz only smirked up at her, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief as he rolled his hips just slightly beneath her, causing her to gasp once again.

"You-You asshole, I'll kill ya! You can't do this to me, it's rape!" She growled out, holding one throbbing hand with the other. Raditz gave a her a gruff chuckle in return as she shivered from something soft tickling her lower back as his tail snaked around to explore her.

"It's not if the other person enjoys it as much as _you_. And you do, I can feel it. You can try to pretend that you don't, but your body can't hide the way I'm making you feel... Launch..." He said, and pulled her down to kiss her, holding her by the shoulders carefully as he pressed her lips down onto his and found her softness greet him, as she protested into the kiss and dug her nails into his chest, it only provoked something in him that the other hadn't. He felt her sliding up off him as the small girl straddled him, fighting him the best she could, but as her body moved up she clenched around him and squeezed his shaft in a way he knew was her body's signal to him that she was ready.

"Noooo..." She moaned, her hot, open mouth opening against his as she dug her nails into him and squeezed him once again, tempting him, daring him to do more even though verbally, she wanted to appear she was resisting for appearances sake, but it was only him and her here now, and right now, he needed to make his move before she spoiled it with her devilishly tight body caressing all around his throbbing girth.

Raditz growled into her lips and arched his hips up to thrust back into her wetness with a grunt, as she cried out against his lip and bit down, clawing down his chest as she tried to feign resistance.

But, he knew better. It was just the other day _she_ was the one flirting with him, she'd been the one to kiss him first, then got angry when he didn't take advantage of the kiss and what, take her then and there? He fully intended to make up for that mistake. He loved Launch; whether she were blue or blonde haired. It was all the same, inside she was a simple girl, who desired to have her heart won, and her body worshipped.

"Ah! Raditz!" She cried out, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her thighs quivered as they squeezed around him, and he answered her by easing out then slamming her until she was seeing stars and could no longer protest, her head on his chest, hiding her pleasured face as he timed his thrusts to make her wait, to make her anticipate when she would feel him deep inside of her again, as his thrusts grew more persistent, he felt her shove her weight down on him and take him, as Launch sat herself up on his cock, slamming her soft cheeks down onto his thighs with a soft groan as he moaned through his lips, biting his cheek at the sight of her breasts jiggling from the force. He looked up into her eyes and she smiled, her defiance evident on her pale, sharp features as her emerald cat eyes pierced into his.

"So, big boy, you think you're pretty slick, eh? You got lil ol' blue after some pretty words, some stupid flowers, and now you've got me, and guess what? I ain't so sweet." She said, and slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. Being a Saiyan, the blow caused little actual damage. But he couldn't help to smirk as he felt the skin tingle, and moved one hand to crack across her round buttock. Launch screamed, hoarsely and rose a few inches off of him, before impaling herself to the hilt of him as she sunk back down. Raditz stroked her reddened cheek with his tail and purred, as she turned her cheek and blushed brightly. He felt electrified with the reaction he got out of her. Making the wild girl suddenly timid told him that she had enjoyed that just as much as he.

 _Crack!_ He smacked her other cheek, and this time when she jolted up, she placed her hands on his abdomen and assisted him as he guided himself back into her warm depths, as Launch looked down at him with angered eyes, biting her lip as her eyes roved over him, then she smirked.

Raditz froze, watching the gears roll in her mind, as she licked her lips with her naughty tongue and leaned down, and bit into his nipple. He seethed, his body tensing as she sunk her teeth in dangerously hard, then pulled back to see his reaction, wrapping her lips around the areola and sucking back with a loud pop. He shuddered, he didn't know why but the sound and sensation aroused him more than he'd expected, as she moved and did the same to the other, he felt the previous hardening from the cold breeze, and panted, watching her wrap her lips around and suction him cruelly, then let it pop out with an enthusiastic smack. His eyelids lowered, feeling more desire now that she was reciprocating, tingles of euphoria shot down from his chest and into his groin as her growing wetness dripped down him temptingly, and he jerked his hips up desperately, watching her face for a sign that she was reacting to him.

Launch sat back and spread her legs, letting him see her sucking him in and out as he moved, her tawny curls and swollen pink bud only partially exposed against the bristly black of his own pubic hair, from which he could see his engorged shaft, slick and shiny with her fluids as it disappeared and reappeared with each erotic motion.

"You _like_ watching, you pervert..." She hissed lowly at him, watching his face with smug satisfaction as he nodded quickly, then gasped as he knelt back on her haunches and spread her lips with two fingers for him, exposing the fleshy pink folds inside wrapping around him like a second skin.

"You dirty boy, you get off on watching this don't you, Raditz?" She purred, and wiggled her hips, shimmying down his shaft in a way he hadn't expected, other than the typical up and down, he didn't know how good it felt when a woman rolled her hips in circles around him.

"Ahhh!" He moaned, fisting the grass beneath him as he watched, licking his lips desperately as his widened eyes took in her little show. "Yes, I love watching! Huhhh, show me more. _Launch!"_ He cried out, feeling like he was about to lose it as she laughed, then leaned forward and pulled her red headband off, and tugged it over his eyes.

"No, I need to see you...!" He groaned, moving his arms to pull it off. She giggled then, a sound that made his heart race with anxiety as the girl laid her chest against his, his hard nipples rubbing against her soft, pillowy bosom, aching as she rocked her hips, and milked his length with her hot core, from the base to tip as she put her weight onto his wrists, pushing him down to submission. Raditz could have resisted, but he didn't want to as she was taking full control now, he felt helpless, slave to the tightness of her squeezing and pumping him in and out, then wriggling her hips down to the very juncture of his hips. Raditz moaned as she ground herself down on him hard, moaning herself as his head pressed against her cervix and made circles, his precum surely oozing out by now and inside of her as she teased him relentlessly.

"Launch... please... I'll.." He groaned softly, and she laughed, "Are you going to blow your load in me already, Raditz? Does it feel that good that you can't hold it in?" She teased, then hot breath washed over his chest and she kissed his chest, licking him as she pressed her body down tight to his and fucked herself hard with his cock.

"Cum in me, fill me with your cum, Raditz!" She cried out, digging her nails into his wrists as she ground her hips on him, and he laughed lowly, smiling.

"Ladies first." He said, and quickly got out of her submission, rolling the both of them over quickly, then tearing off the blindfold to see her as she gasped from his sudden movement. He pulled back, a taking a deep breath, then plunged back in as her legs wrapped around him.

"Raditz!" She wailed, and gripped him by the shoulders as he vigorously penetrated her deeper and deeper how she liked, moving the base of himself against her clit until the girl was seeing stars, to his pleasure.

"You're loving this, aren't you? Tell me how much you love me inside of you, Launch."

He growled, smacking his scrotum against her spread open pussy as he held her legs spread open, and she howled with ecstasy.

"Yes! Yes! I love it! Ohh, Raditz, fuck me!" She howled lustfully, he felt smug as he sunk into her and felt her walls contracting faster and faster as she orgasmed, and he thrust harder into her, unrelenting until she was satisfied. He felt tingles in his lower back, his tail twisting into a corkscrew in pleasure as he watched her face as she climaxed over and over for him, until her fluids were squirting out around him and wetting her thighs.

Raditz leaned down and captured her mouth with a hungry kiss, as she rode it out to the end on him, he lied still, only pressing his weight on her hips as she enjoyed having him fully encased inside her. "Good girl..Launch..." He whispered, placing a kiss on her lips then sinking down, embracing her, kissing her sweetly as he moved slowly, running his hands down her body, now that she was calm, she was pliant, clinging to him and moaning softly as he took care to hold out for his own release, he only wanted to enjoy this moment and make their first time more than just a shameful revenge screw, he wanted her to feel just as loved as the other.

"Raditz... Mmm.." She purred, kissing down his throat as he slowly made love to her, deeply enjoying the feel of their bodies as one, he curled his head around hers and kissed her throat, nibbled her neck tenderly as he began to increase his pace, to which she sighed, tightening her grip around him in anticipation as he wrapped his arms around her and moved her body up and down him quickly, panting heavily with each quickening stroke, as her body rocked back and worked him quickly, sliding in and out and to the very root of him. Launch panted in quick gasps as he used her as his personal sex doll, holding her tightly until she was practically immobile, only able to scratch at his back and grip his thick black hair in her fists as she yelped with every brisk thrust up deeper into her core.

Raditz growled, loving the feeling of her breasts crushed beneath his chest, her sheath gripping his shaft and pumping him until he he was on the brink of orgasm. He shook, nearly there, before pulling back, taking long shaking breaths as he stared down at the woman beneath him, her chest heaving seductively as she regained her breath, her face flushed prettily, her eyes half lidded as she rested her blonde head on the crushed flowers.

His cock throbbed and twitched inside of her for more, as he slowly moved in and out of her, but he desired something more as he turned her face by her chin and touched her ruby lips with his finger tips. He pulled out from her warmth with a gush of her hot female ejaculation, which dripped down her and onto the ground as he felt him leaving her.

"Mmm," She mewled, questioning her sudden emptiness as she rolled onto her side and stared up at him. Raditz got onto his knees and pushed his cock against her lips, to which she growled and turned her face away.

"Launch, please.." He whispered huskily, and reached down to squeeze her hip, encouraging her as his hand squeezed between her thighs and fondled her.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She sighed, turning back and admiring the man above her with her eyes, his erection casting a shadow over her face as she stroked his abdomen and felt the ribbed muscles there before wrapping her hand around his shaft and stroking him, coated in her fluids. Raditz sighed, and quickened the pace of his fingers between her legs, and this spurred her onto action, and she opened her mouth and filled it before he could even gasp with his surprise. Her lips wrapped around him, her devilish tongue making circles around the tip of him and wrapping around, before she moved forward and his girth widened her mouth, and she gulped against him, her eyes squeezing shut as his fingers tickled and teased her clit, and she moaned onto him, moving her head back and sucking, making him shudder with ecstasy from the vibrations in her mouth.

"Ohh, Launch, moan for me.." He groaned, dipping his fingers deeper in and out as she quickened her movements, her head bobbed and took in more of him, she grew enticed as his pleasureful fingers distracted her, and he hit the back of her throat and nearly buckled with his desire.

"Mmm... mmm..." She moaned, and took him to the back of her throat again and again, enjoying the stimulation he was giving her so much that she grew to enjoy the taste of him, and desired to make him come in her mouth, just as he wanted for her to swallow it for him.

"Mmmf!" She moaned around him, and Raditz couldn't take it anymore, he forced two fingers in her and pumped them furiously until she came around his fingers, and moaned around his cock so loudly he shuddered, and spilled his entire seed down her throat, clutching her hair with one hand and pulling her to the base as she swallowed it, then he released her and she coughed, wiping her face angrily.

" _Raditz!_ You _caveman!"_ She growled, spitting. He smiled, that was his girl. He sat back on his hands and sighed heavily, feeling satisfied.

"What?" He snickered, and watched as she attempted to stand on wobbly legs, before collapsing against him, and resting on his chest.

"I hate you, you perverted ass!" She growled, tweaking one of his nipples with a cackle.

"I love you." Raditz sighed, and kissed her atop the head. Launch jumped a little, and looked up at him petulantly.

"You just love trying to choke me! I could have suffocated!" She sneered, crawling onto his lap and crossing her arms over her breasts, which only made them squeeze together and jiggle more temptingly, but Raditz knew when he'd had his fun, he'd be hearing this from Launch for awhile, at least until they got home and she could pelt him with her automatic for a few rounds.

"I just love my foxy lady, you're so good at that... Maybe next time, I'll do it here." He snickered, and tickled her between the legs with his tail. She gasped, her face going dark red. "No! No you won't!" She cried out, and slapped him on his smiling face in embarrassment as his tail still had an effect on her swollen labia.

"Ok, then. That tells me you _really_ want it in your pussy next time. Maybe later, I'm hungry and I want you to cook my lunch." He goaded, giving her a devious, toothy smile as he waited for her heated reaction.

"S-Shut UP!" She huffed, and turned away from him, her red backside tempting him still as she sat on his thigh. He stroked her sore bottom apologetically, kissing her shoulder. Then, he had an incredibly evil idea that would get him his lunch the quickest. He plucked a flower out of the ground, a big yellow one that suited her perfectly, and brought it under her chin.

"Here you go, beautiful..A rose by any other name is just as sweet as you..." He purred, and smiled as she took the sunflower and admired it, before looking up at him with large eyes, dreamy with fantasy.

"Raditz...?" She blinked, tears filling the waterline of her eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

She ducked her head down, then muttered, "I love you too.." Before quickly planting a kiss on his lips. He hugged her and held her tightly to him, taking in the heady floral scent of her hair, the heavy aroma of her arousal still cloying in the air.

"I love my girls.. my little Launch." He whispered into her ear, then pushed her down into the flowers again.

"Wha-" She questioned, then her nose twitched as a flower petal landed there.

"Ah..ah...ah..CHOOO!" She sneezed, and Raditz had to shield himself from the projectile mist as the boisterous blonde disappeared, and his blue haired sweetheart returned.

"Oh...? We're still here...? Oh my.." She blushed, and squeezed her legs together with her embarrassment. Raditz picked up her clothes and handed them to her, before dressing himself.

"Let's go home, honey. I think we missed lunch." He said gently, pulling up his pants, then strapping his bracers back on. Launch agreed, standing up shakily. Raditz caught her, placing her over one arm and taking flight. Launch's eyes widened as she stared up at him, remembering all the dirty things he had done to her other self, and biting her lip.

 _Oh goodness... I want him to do that to me! But how do I ask..? I want to be spanked **really** hard! _She whimpered, and squeezed her eyes shut as they flew, blushing fiercely. Raditz looked down at her and ticked her cheek with a finger, feeling tired.

"Are you feeling ok..?" He asked gently, and she nodded quickly, hiding her face in his hair.

_I just wanna go home and slam a few beers back on the couch, watch some wrestling and take a nap. That girl exhausted me!_

* * *

Launch tugged on the hem of her apron nervously, as she came out to the living room where Raditz was relaxing on the couch, downing a bottle of beer as he and Master Roshi relaxed on the couch, watching wrestling after eating a large meal of steak and potatoes, per Raditz's request. She walked over in her black kitten heels, her pink and white french maid outfit swishing around her pale thighs as she walked. She leaned over and took Raditz's plate off the tray table, then leaned over to give him a kiss, to which he did quickly, his mouth giving her a small taste of his malted flavor as she lingered there a moment.

"Rrr." He rumbled against her mouth, as she was blocking the TV, and she backed away quickly with a nervous giggle, before gathering up 3 beer bottles and putting them in her apron.

"Launch, sweetie, I love you but you're blocking the match." He said, and she huffed a little at that and left the room, unloading her dishes in the sink. Launch poured the foam from the beer bottles down the drain, scrubbing them with a bottle brush then rinsing them out as she pondered on a way to distract Raditz from the TV.

 _He's getting sort of irritable now, darn it! I've got to do something else!_ She tapped her foot and washed the dishes, wracking her mind for a way to trick him into paying attention to her. The man was a Saiyan, she knew well enough that he had plenty of energy to spare, not to mention, when he was drinking certain things became stubborn once he got... excited for her. Launch blushed demurely, wiggling her thighs together as her wetness soaked through her pink lace panties.

 _Once he's had a few beers... He'll have a bulge in his pants for hours!_ She giggled excitedly, she'd just lost her virginity today but she was already thinking of doing it again! She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

 _Goodness! What's wrong with me? I'm a pervert!_ "Launch?" She heard a familiar voice, and spun on her heels eagerly, running out to the living room happily, the bottle brush still in her hand. Master Roshi and Raditz had both laid back now in the reclining chairs, their feet up as Raditz's tail slumped lazily over the side of the sofa.

"Eheheh, I dropped the remote, dearie, could ya be a dear and fetch it for me?" Master Roshi intoned suggestively, and a lightbulb went off in her head.

_That's it! Master Roshi!_

"Of course, Master." She said sweetly, and bent down before them both to expose her backside, the short, frilly dress not leaving much to the imagination as both their eyes widened and took in the delightful sight of her milky, smooth flesh beneath her white garter stockings.

Launch grabbed the remote, looking back to see Raditz's reaction. He licked his lips, and she smirked, standing up quickly.

"Here you are," She said, and leaned down before Master Roshi, inviting him to stare down her apron. And being the old letcher he was, what did he do? She placed the remote on his leg and giggled, kissing the old man on the temple innocently.

"Ehehehe! That's my girl, Launch! You're the best house keeper a man could ever have!" He exclaimed excitedly, drool dripping down into his white beard.

"Why, of course. How could I say no to such a charming elderly gentleman?" She said sweetly, and kissed his temple again until blood burst out of his nose in twin rivers. Raditz growled sharply in warning at him, and Launch backed away quickly, seeing how his brow was furrowed and his tail was twitching at the end with agitation.

"Don't you have to clean the kitchen, _honey?"_ He said in a warning tone, and Launch huffed at him, turning away quickly.

 _That ass! Well, that only proves that my plan is working!_ She giggled, Raditz was _already_ jealous of the old man! This was going to be a piece of cake! Launch jumped and danced in place with excitement, squealing a little with her achievement. She returned to cleaning the kitchen, she wanted to do as he said to keep him guessing, because what she was going to do next was even **more** naughty!

_Whaddya got up your sleeve, girlie?_

Launch jumped, hearing a familiar husky voice in her head. _Shoot! She'd been caught!_

"N-Nothing, Launch! Go back to sleep!" She stuttered, she didn't want blonde Launch to know what she was up to!

_Hmm, you better be careful, blue. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to mess with Raditz's head like that. Man, I thought you were a good girl... I'm impressed..._

_"Shhh! It's not like that!"_ She hissed back to herself, looking around the kitchen in a panic, feeling silly for a moment thinking that _anyone_ could hear her thoughts, besides Launch.

_Suuuurree, you keep tellin' yourself that, sweet cheeks!_

Her other self said back, and laughed.

"It isn't! I'm telling you, you're wrong! It's none of your business! So... just go back to sleep!" She retorted back in a squeaky voice, then heard a gruff chuckle behind her. She turned around quickly, seeing Raditz leaning up against the fridge, his burly arms crossed against his chest as he watched her, slightly amused.

"Talking to ourselves, sweet cakes?" He sneered, blinking slowly. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and as she looked down discreetly, she could already see a thick bulge going down the pant leg of his jeans.

"Hmm.." He murmured, and she looked up quickly, pretending to not have been inspecting the state of what was in his pants.

"Did you need something, sweetie?" Launch said, and tilted her head innocently.

"Oh! That's right. I was wondering if we had any cake left. I really liked that cake you made for Master Roshi's birthday." He said, slurring his words just slightly.

Launch frowned, then remembered, Raditz had just eaten the entire cake last night in a one of his sleep-walking trips!

"No...I'm sorry, it's all gone." She said, pouting. "Damn!" He said, and snapped his fingers. Then turned away, and dug in the cookie jar, finding himself a few ring dings, he took those and left without a word, but Launch yet again had bells going off in her head. _Naughty_ bells.

 _LAUNCH! YOU **DIRTY** GIRL! _Her other self shouted, then laughed raucously from inside, as she wriggled her moist thighs together, and whimpered.

This was the dirtiest, most devious fantasy she had ever had, and yet...

_Tell ya what, sister. You make the cake, and I'll tell ya what to do next if you **really** want him to do what I **think** you want... Damn, are you really the same chick?!_

"Oh, shut up and tell me, or I'm putting the blindfold on _myself_ this time!" She growled back, and heard the blonde sneer with approval from in her mind.

_Alright, alright... I like the way you think. As long as you plan to share with me, I think our little plan can go off without a hitch..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this will be a 3 parter! lol. I'm having waayy too much fun writing these. Let me know what you think Launchs dirty fantasy is!


	3. Rose Ambrosia

He just didn't get it, Raditz was _just_ a man, who _just_ wanted cake. But, for whatever reason, his blue-haired beauty had been acting highly erratic all afternoon, and he just couldn't figure her out.

_What's her game?_

"Master Roshi? Can you come here?" Launch called from the other room, and the old man stiffened. Raditz gave him a sharp glare, and Master Roshi shrugged, shaking his head. He didn't know what to do, either!

"Er, can it wait, Launch...?" He said hesitantly, then flinched.

"There's a reward in it for you.~" She said sweetly, and Master Roshi stood, all the while with the large Saiyan's eyes drilling into the back of his skull.

"Coming, dearie.." He called, and shuffled out of the living room. Raditz cracked open another beer and melted down further into the couch, flipping channels on the TV. His wrestling program was over, and now he was feeling pretty tipsy, and looking for something to sate his primal need for blood and violence. He settled on a slasher movie, and crossed his arms as one ear honed in on what was going on in the kitchen.

"Would you test this for me?" He heard her say, then there was a sudden scream, of the old man being so startled, and so aroused all at once that Raditz shot out of his seat, and to the kitchen. He found Launch, standing there with one finger in her mouth, innocently. She removed it, and licked her lips, then began rolling Master Roshi up into a carpet, the floor coated in blood.

"W-What did you do to him?!" Raditz shouted, but the demure little maid only giggled, and rolled him right into the other room, and shut the door behind her, locking it, then brushing off her hands. He watched her in a drunken stupor, then looked at the bottle in his hand and blinked. _Am I 3 sheets to the fucking wind, or did she just **murder** the old man!?_

"Whoops, he's going to be out cold for awhile. I'm afraid my ambrosia frosting was just too heavy on the ambrosia, and not enough cream cheese." She said innocently, and began to mop the floor. Raditz's shoulders lost their tension, and he sighed heavily. _Whatever she's done, was dirty enough to give the old man another one of his famous nose bleeds...a few gallons by the looks of it,_ he noted, narrowing his eyes on her.

_This girl is seriously testing my patience! But, at least the old man is out of the picture..._

"Call me back when the cake's done, other than that, don't bug me with your silly antics, girl." Raditz said, and turned around abruptly, his long hair swishing to the side and revealing his angrily twitching tail as he left the kitchen. Launch saw this, and smiled with her satisfaction, twirling around with the mop as if it were her dance partner.

_You did it, toots! The cat's in the bag! Now, time to get ready!_

The blonde in her said with excitement, and blue Launch nodded, eagerly.

* * *

In between nearly passing out, and yelling at the stupid blonde about to get murdered on TV, Raditz had noticed a increasingly annoying problem in his pants, that wasn't particularly small. He grumbled, rubbing the stiff erection annoying him as he tried to get comfortable.

 _Fuckin' piss boner, and I don't feel like getting up..._ He thought absently, and reclined back on the sofa. It had been some time now since Launch had bugged him, and he was starting to become curious about the heavenly scent coming from the kitchen. Not to mention, he had this... _present_ now that he could surprise her with, seeing as the old man was shut up and locked away, and he had a hunch that was _exactly_ the kind of thing Launch had been hinting at all afternoon.

He wasn't a fool, he'd seen her stealing glances of him here and there, and she had been painfully seductive to the point he felt almost embarrassed for the poor girl, but it was _awful_ funny seeing her get frustrated when she didn't get the response she wanted from him, and cute.

"Raaaditz?"

_Aaand t_ _here she is. Winner winner, chicken dinner..._

Raditz thought drunkenly with a sideways smirk, then adjusted himself to look more obvious, before putting on an apathetic expression. Launch walked in, looking even more like a fancy christmas gift than anything, with all the lace and bows adorning the type of black and white french maid costume she always wore when cleaning, but this one was dangerously short, with a tight corset that pushed her breasts up, it was one of the ones Master Roshi had ordered for her, most likely out of Hustler Magazine.

"Um, Raditz...? I was just wondering, do you prefer _this_ kind of piping, or _this?_ Personally, I prefer rosettes, but I was thinking, perhaps you'd prefer stiff peaks?" She said, and the flimsy little top came down, and she took the large piping bag, and squeezed icing out, directly onto her primrose pink nipples. He watched, feeling his erection straining even harder, and licked his lips as she decorated her chest for him. He watched for a moment, enjoying the show, then came up with precisely the answer she was avoiding.

"...You know what, I think I prefer those charming little squiggles you see on the store bought sponge cakes, that's much faster, and besides, who _really cares_ about the shape, if all we're going to do is eat it?" He said, and Launch squeezed the piping bag so hard, that an entire load of frosting exploded out between her milky white breasts. She turned on her little kitten heels, with white pom poms above the peep toe, and huffed, storming away.

Raditz smirked, watching her white cheeks as they peeked out of the taffeta skirt, and slipped his jeans off, instead relaxing in just his black boxer briefs, and a t-shirt. He felt much more comfortable, as he reached down and lazily stroked himself, thinking about how hot and bothered his blue little spitfire could possibly become.

 _It's not working! Oh, what am I going to do!_ Launch fretted, wiping frosting off herself with a white kitchen towel. Her breasts actually felt like they were aching, they felt so firm, and the buds were so erect that just the feeling of the soft cotton towel made her bite her bottom lip and squirm.

 _Raditz normally gets excited so easily, that I have to throw him off of me! But now that we've finally done it, he doesn't even notice!_ She pouted, putting back on the black lacy bra that went on underneath the flimsy silk-like material of the costume, which was uncomfortably tight, and more or less like a cheap Halloween costume than lingerie.

 _Now, don't say that! We can't give up yet, he just needs to get pissed off again, yeah! Do something so bad, he'll **have** to spank you! _Blonde Launch suggested, and blue considered it, as she refilled the piping bag, and began piping the cake how he'd suggested.

"I suppose... but what would that be...?" She wondered, and worked the frosting out to the base of the cone, as it spread across the cake in squiggly patterns like he'd asked. It had taken her hours, but her cake was finally ready, even though the cake would be icy cold from putting it in the freezer to speed up the cooling process in order to frost it, without the frosting melting.

"There... almost done." She said, squeezing out the last of it.

_Let's write something on it!_

"Hm, like what?" Launch said, and opened the cupboard, looking for her decorative icing to write with.

* * *

Raditz growled to himself, he was in an interesting position, to say the least. Propped up sideways, holding the sink with one hand, balancing on the toilet with the other, with his feet planted on the wall, he finally managed to aim his erection down into the toilet bowl, only to have it spray everywhere erratically.

 _Shit! Launch is going to kill me, I got piss all over her fancy doilies, and the little floor mat._ He came down, rather ungracefully, and managed to get back on his feet, swaying a little. He picked up the small crocheted caddy that covered the Toilet Paper roll, for modesty or whatever, and wiped the toilet seat and the floor, smirking as he dropped it.

"Lauuunch? I need your help, sweet cakes." He said, chuckling into his hand, then regretting it, as it smelled like piss. He shook his head and went to wash them, his boxers still hanging around his ankles, as his tail wagged side to side.

"Hmm? What on earth could Raditz need from in the bathroom?" Launch said, as she placed the cake on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, her skirt popping up, revealing her pink lace panties.

Raditz dried his hands, looking at his face in the mirror, he slapped his reddish cheeks and grinned at himself. He was drunk as a skunk, sure, but being a Saiyan, he was much more alert, and more aware of himself than a normal man. So, he put on a bit of the ol' Hollywood flair.

"What's wrong, Raditz?" She said from the other side of the door, and he made a pitiful sound.

"Please don't be mad at me, Launch, I didn't mean it.." He said pitifully, and put on the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, as she opened the door, and sniffed, noticing the heavy urine scent immediately, and the puddles on the floor.

 _"Oh! Ohhh, you...! **Raditz**! _You peed _all over!"_ She gasped, and looked at him incredulously as he flinched back, his shorts still around his ankles, as she noted, something had gone down from relieving the pressure, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Launch.." He said, looking ashamed.

"Alright, let's get this mess cleaned up... _Really!_ I just can't believe this! How did this even happen!?" She exclaimed, and began picking up the piss sodden doilies, the throw rug, and his soaked boxers.

"It was an accident, honestly..." He said softly, watching her with his melancholy eyes.

"You sit right here and wait, I'll be right back. You're getting in the tub, Mister!"

She said, shaking her head. Raditz sat on the edge of the tub and nodded morosely, as she stormed out of the room, and towards the washer. She popped open the lid, and started it, filling the basin with water, throwing clothes in as she grumbled to herself.

"I just can't believe it! A **grown** man, _pissing_ all over the floor! All over my nice decorative rug!"

 _Oh, poo. Maybe he really **is**_ _too drunk. I should just get him cleaned up, and put him to bed... That poor, sweet man..._

_**Hey!** Did I hear somethin'? Did you **seriously** just fall for that?!_

_What do you mean? Raditz would **never** -_

_**Exactly.** He knows how much you love having a clean, frilly little bathroom. This is his revenge, see?_

_Ohhh!_ _That sneak!_ _You mean he would do that **on purpose!?**_

_Yep, and what else can you do, but do exactly the opposite of what he wants you to do? See, he thinks he's getting a nice bath, then going to bed, so you can feel bad for him, but..._

* * *

He sat in the bathtub, contemplating his current situation, as Launch vigorously scrubbed his hair with shampoo. Raditz squeezed one eye shut, attempting to avoid the soap dripping down his face, then, he jumped as she doused him with practically a entire bucket of cold water, and giggled.

"Cold water's best for a shiny mane, sweetie." She said, and he nodded, gritting his teeth. Bathtime with Launch was not as pleasant as he had hoped, as she spread goopy conditioner over his head, and patted it.

"Remember, you have to wait-"

"Three minutes, **got it.** " He growled, and crossed his arms, watching as she took this opportunity to mop the floor. _There's more goddamm cleaning, and cooking going on today than the other thing that ends in ING, precisely, f-u-c-k-i-_

"Raditz?" Launch suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked, a little too soon, then blushed, as the very death of many men before him poked out of the bubbles to greet her.

"Next time you have to pee, and have a... issue, make sure you go outside, okay? That way, we don't have an incident like this again." She said sweetly, then squeezed the dirty mop water in the bucket.

"...Yes, honey. I will." He grumbled, and pushed his problem down, looking to the clock. _Just one more minute, come on, come on..._ He thought, watching Launch bend down to get a stubborn stain off the floor, scrubbing the tiles vigorously. His devious grin curled up, and he laid back in the foamy bubbles, squinting his eyes to see if he could get a peek of her sweet, juicy, pink little... _bzzzzz!_

"Time's up, Raditz." Launch said, and tapped the egg timer to make it stop. She walked over and pulled the drain plug, then helped him to stand, assuming he was fully intoxicated, Raditz made a show of stumbling a little as he stood, and revealed his predicament to her. Launch glanced quickly at his erection, flushed red by the warm water, and switched on the shower head, making his entire body jolt as a blast of cold water hit him.

"Cold water's best for-"

"A shiny fucking mane, got it!" He growled back, and pulled the shower curtain shut, feeling his arousal deflating, and his tail frizzing up with his frustration.

 _The nerve of that girl!_ He steamed, even though the water was ice cold; smoke should have been have coming out of his ears for how pissed off he was now!

Launch hid her giggle behind her yellow rubber glove as she wheeled away the mop bucket, and closed the door behind him.

" _Oh, gosh! I feel so bad! Teehee!"_ She said softly to herself, and heard the blonde inside laugh as well.

_We got him good! Man, Raditz is pissed! He's gonna crack your fucking back with how hard he's gonna spank you, I bet our asses will hurt for weeks!_

Launch paused and suddenly felt a shudder go through her body at the thought, then continued, going to go dump out the water in the other bathroom, and freshen herself up a bit, after all, a lady needs to smell fresh for her man...

Raditz wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his thick mane, spraying water droplets all over the clean bathroom. He began to leave, then slipped on the squeaky clean, lemon scented floor, and landed flat on his ass, with his tail sticking up. Raditz bellowed out in pain as he hit the extra-sensitive base of it, which contrary to popular opinion, did _not_ feel pleasurable.

Launch froze, hearing a loud bellow of pain as she powdered her nose. She shivered, her legs quivering, and almost let free a splash of pee, or at least she _thought_ that's what it was, but when she reached down and felt her panties, she felt hot and slippery down there. Her cheeks reddened even through her alabaster face powder, and she patted down her taffeta skirt, clearing her throat.

 _What is it about a hot-blooded Saiyan man that just makes a girl so_ _crazy, gosh..._ Her blonde self said, feeling just as aroused from the inside as her blue haired exterior placed one manicured hand on her cheek and sighed, wriggling her creamy thighs back and forth and spreading her juices, her white nylon garter stockings squeaking together.

_I don't know, but I need to have him soon, I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't get some relief soon..._

She leaned over the sink and sighed, feeling her legs quivering, at that moment if Raditz were to come in and take her just like how she was now, she wouldn't stop him... _Oh, gosh... I'm bad..._ She thought, as her hand snaked down and stroked herself through the rough fabric, biting her bottom lip to stifle her small moan as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine it. His hard body, thrusting behind her vigorously, as he wrapped his tail around her waist and tickled her clit with the soft bristly fur, groping her breasts in both hands, pinching her tender nipples as he pumped away, watching himself fuck her in the mirror, as she watched, and came around the base of his cock. Launch rubbed herself faster, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt herself throbbing with anticipation, the thin underwear slipping and revealing her flushed, pink slit, as her fingers found her slick clit and swirled around it fiercely.

 _"Oh_ _god, I'm going to come, oh Raditz, please fuck me!"_

She whimpered softly to herself, then felt a burst of pleasure, and her knees buckled, as the other hand held her weakened body up.

 _"That's_ _better... Not nearly as good as the real thing, though..."_ She sighed, feeling her wetness dripping through her fingers, and down onto her black patent leather heels.

Raditz smiled from the other side of the door, where he leaned his back against it, panting, his eyes closed. His towel had long dropped to the floor, and he held his swollen shaft in one hand as he stroked it, squeezing a bead of moisture from the tip as he listened to her muffled climax.

_Don't worry, Launch, you'll get the real thing soon enough._

* * *

He crossed one leg over the other, his long hair hanging off the back of the couch as Raditz wasted time, playing earthling video games to pass the time. This one was particularly annoying, as he struggled to push the buttons fast enough to make a combo, instead mashing them all with his large thumbs and hoping for results.

Launch meanwhile, had regained her senses, and now, as she set down her small glass of liquid courage, she gulped, and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _That's right girly, get it in ya, you're gonna need it to do this!_ The blonde urged, practically making her arm move from the inside of her body to take a good swig of the hot cinnamon rum directly from the mouth of the bottle.

 _That's good, stop! No more! It burns!_ She yelled at herself, and slammed the bottle down on the counter with a hiss, before turning around, and looking at the beautiful cake on a small decorative table in the center of the kitchen, with red roses made of fondant, so delicately and painstakingly made that they looked incredibly real. Launch clutched her hands before her waist and interlocked her fingers, eying the cake, and licking her lips. She was hungry for the cake, sure, but something else made her salivate as she stared at it, then looked away, as if timid.

"R-Raditz?" She called, taking a shaky breath.

"What?" He growled back, now hunched before the tv, the controller clicking and creaking with his rapid button mashing that it nearly snapped as he was at his very limit with the stupid earthling technology.

"Can you come out to the kitchen...?" She asked, and he threw down the controller, his face colored as red as a tomato as his anger returned, and in a moment of rage, he rushed forward and punched the TV, making a dazzling lightshow of sparks as it was immediately destroyed.

"Just a minute!" He snarled, removing his hand and shaking the glass off of it. Dark green and blue veins bulged from his throat where his blood pressure was rising, as he tilted his head back and took a long swig of whiskey.

"The cake is ready," She said, popping her curious face through the entryway.

 _Oh right, that fucking cake!_ He'd totally forgotten he'd requested cake a few hours ago, as his intoxicated state make him crave sweets, and cake was one of his new favorites he'd discovered after landing on earth. Raditz's features paled as he calmed a small amount, and followed her into the kitchen.

"Here it is," She said nervously, and he walked in after her cautiously, taking slow steps as he noticed the odd table at the center of the kitchen which hadn't been there before, and the curious words on the cake.

"Eat Me." Written in red cursive. He raised one brow, and his eyes widened as he looked up to her, and stared as she wriggled her hips, and slid out of a barely there pair of underwear, the flimsy little pink pair of panties sliding down her shiny pearl stockings, and spilling around her heels, as she stepped out of them daintily. Her scent hit him like a brick wall, as he huffed it in, as if he were taking desperate gulps of oxygen. His primal urges threatened to surface, then he rubbed his brow with one hand, feeling the sweat there.

"Raditz," She sighed, smiling at him with a heated gaze in her warm, velvety violet irises.

"Launch... what are you doing?" He said, gulping. What the hell was she doing?!

"Don't you want to eat this delicious cake? It's so pretty... do you see why it took so long to make? I made it just how you like..." She said in a low, husky voice, and strolled forward towards the cake, and admired it, her hands on either side of the large, rectangular cake. He gulped, staring at it, then back to her, as he eyed the luscious cleavage spilling from her tight bodice, which was flushed slightly pink, then looked down, and admired the cake once again. It was white, pristine white, so perfectly clean and unblemished of any color. Perfect ripples decorated the edges, as well as strawberry syrup made decorative roses that shined like lacquer around the glossy red letters that tempted him, _Eat Me._

 _"Mmm..."_ She murmured, as she took one long, red nail and scooped the white, cream cheese frosting up, and revealed the dark, chocolate devil's food cake inside. His favorite. Raditz stepped forward, his tail quivering just as much as his legs as he watched her lick the frosting from her nail seductively.

 _What was this? What was she doing?!_ "Can I... have some now?" He asked, and cleared his throat, his voice came out gruff and cracked with his anxiety, as his mouth felt dry, and he swathed his tongue over his lips, feeling suddenly thirsty.

Launch looked up at him from behind her blue bangs, and turned around, sitting the crest of her bottom on the edge of the table. His fists clenched, _She's teasing me!_ He rumbled low in his throat, a vein pulsing in his temple as she lifted her skirt slightly, revealing the plump, lily white halves of her bottom, slightly pink at the swell of her tempting flesh.

"Launch, what...what about the cake?" He stuttered, his Adam's apple bobbing as she scooched back again, and giggled, the tiniest bit of white frosting sticking to her cheeks.

"What about it?" She said, in almost a sneer as she stood, and bent at the waist, making him twitch back with surprise as she parted her cheeks just slightly then let them clap back, the bits of frosting clinging together.

"Its... it's on the table, and you..." He breathed, he was so speechless, he was nearly rendered dumbfounded. Not understanding her intentions, nor wanting to stop her from showing him what she wanted to do, he simply fell silent, and became a vouyer to her erotic teasing.

"You like _me_ , you like _cake,_ are you saying you don't want to have both?" She said from over her shoulder, her black puffy sleeve. Raditz shook his head no, quickly, and returned his vision back to her. His eyes trailed down her back, admiring the shiny, indigo coils of curls spilling down the nape of her back as the black ties of the corset were becoming loosened, and revealing the delicate curve of her spine.

Raditz could only stare, his eyes travelling further to where the white and black layers of taffeta were gathered at her waist, showing him the pale curves of her bottom, and as she bent, just a tiny bit of her pink cleft, and the tiny pink morsel inside. Launch giggled coyly, happy that Raditz was thoroughly invested in her show, so much so, that he could see the bulge straining against his clean, white boxers, and the tension in his rippling abdomen, with black curling hairs down the middle from his belly button.

"No... I.. I like both." He said, and gulped, watching as she carefully moved back just an inch, and touched the cake again, this time getting more on herself, she jumped a little from the cold, giggling as she felt her bottom, and rubbed the frosting around in circles. Raditz stepped closer, his tail squirming anxiously behind his back.

"Do it again, girl. I **dare** you." He said, and at last his eyes glimmered with recognition, as he pieced together the game she was playing. She'd made him this extravagant cake, teased him all afternoon, and taunted him to the point he felt so angry with her, he could just...

 _Paff.._ The sound was so soft and delicate, and yet so loud to his ears, that Raditz's blood boiled.

Launch sat down on the cake with all her weight as she looked over her shoulder coyly at him, and wiggled her bottom, smiling so smugly that he couldn't help but smile as he looked down, and gazed at the mounds of white frosting, and black chocolate being crushed around her silky cheeks.

"You naughty little girl... you must really want me to be mad with you, hmm?" He purred, and she quivered just the tiniest bit, and sat up, the sponge cake falling in clumps as she lifted, frosting stuck to her bottom, and something he hadn't anticipated, dark fudge syrup so rich it was like black ink against her porcelain skin. She looked over her shoulder, and held her cheeks apart, fretting over her dress, where white frosting had covered the black silk.

"You know just what I like, don't you...?" He intoned suggestively, and trailed one finger through the fudge filling her sweet crevasse, and licked it, as the fudge parted and revealed her glossy pink slit, untouched by the dessert, making her shiver.

"Yes, so are you happy with your cake, Raditz...?" She whispered, her cheeks flushing brightly as her legs shook, holding her rear up from the delightful mess below her.

"Hmm..." He mused, scooping up a handful of cake and eating it out of his palm. "Why don't you try it yourself, and see how it tastes?" He said huskily, licking his palm like a cat.

Launch's petite shoulders tensed, and she looked back down at the cake, nervously.

"But, it's had my butt on it, the whole cake is crushed... Aren't you angry with me?"

He chuckled then, and leaned up against the table, not caring as dark fudge, mixed with creamy white frosting, that now as it had been defiled, was pink from the strawberry syrup, got onto his white cotton briefs.

"Yes, I'm furious... But first, I want you to eat this cake with me, dear. It said, 'Eat Me' on it, didn't it...?" He whispered, and she nodded, watching as he pulled his breifs down, and freed himself. His member was so swollen from his persistent arousal, a bead of his milky semen oozed from the tip, as he took one hand, wrapping it around his flushed shaft, and thumped it into the cake, causing a small splatter as it sunk into the chocolate sponge.

"There, now I've made it dirty too." He whispered. Launch moaned, tossing her head back as she fell onto the cake, her legs had weakened until the point her head landed on his chest, and their bodies met in the delicious texture of rich buttercream frosting, and delicate sponge. Raditz reached down, and pulled out a fondant flower, half soiled, and rubbed the chocolate on her lips. Launch parted her lips, and he fed it in, feeling satisfied as she ate her ruined creation.

He lifted her by her waist, and she parted from the cake, her entire underside completely smeared with pink and black, as he pulled her up onto the table, and and forced her onto her knees, her filthy bottom aimed up in the air, so covered in frosting and bits of sponge cake he could no longer see her skin.

Raditz licked his lips, and gulped, feeling the moisture returning to his mouth, as he moved forward, and licked. "Ah!" She cried out, feeling his hot tongue delving through the thick layer of cold frosting. "Mm," He sighed, and licked again, this time taking a generous mouthful, revealing her creamy smooth skin. "Oh," She cooed, gripping the table's edge with a death grip. Raditz swirled the flavors around in his mouth, thoroughly enjoying them, before swallowing.

"So, you get to feel good, but not me?" He said, and bit into her cheek. She cried out, which was drawn out into a hoarse moan as his teeth grazed against her skin, drawing no blood, but leaving blood vessels broken as he sucked off the sweet frosting. Launch perked her head up, having not expected this, then looked down, to where the cake had now covered her entire front, and saw his waist pressed up against the table, and licked her lips.

He was moving back and forth slowly, feeling the suction of the thick frosting and sponge cake surrounding his shaft like a glove, as he moaned into her sugary skin. Launch used her free hand to scoop cake away from his shaft, piling it in her mouth until her cheeks were filled, muffling her moans as he ate the frosting from the creases of her, and squeezed her rear so tightly, the swirls of frosting became muddied and slick on her body.

Launch swallowed, and saw her prize, and wrapped her hands around him, his slick erection gliding through her hands as she pumped him with the textures of the delicious dessert squeezing through her fingers. "Yes," He moaned, his cheeks becoming dirtied as he buried his face between her sweetness, and tensed his back from the new sensations.

"You're gonna...mm, get it soon," He groaned, and sucked her sugary clit between his lips. Launch moaned, and moved forward to take him in her mouth as he pulled away from the table, and she braced her slippery hands on his thighs, as he kneeled on the table, holding her bottom up in the air as he cleaned her of his dessert.

"Eat me," She moaned, then licked the goodness off of him, and gasped once he darted his tongue out, savoring any tiny bits of cake that had made their way inside of her. He cleaned her thoroughly with his tongue, until most of it was on his face and hands, and her skin was left shining, but smelling sweet like the rose ambrosia in the frosting.

"Launch, you're so delicious," He purred against her, the vibrations making her whimper as she took him in her mouth, and swallowed the frosting surrounding him. He hugged around her, and didn't care how his face was surrounded by her warmth as she wriggled and squirmed, her pleas for more muffled by his member filling her mouth until it was swallowed up to the base of him, and pink saliva dripped down her cheek, as she pulled back to breathe. Raditz looked down, seeing he was clean, and smiled.

"That's my girl," He gravelled, and turned her around swiftly as he stood, his knees pulling off the cake which was now entirely flattened, reduced to a smear across the table, as he carried her over to a kitchen chair, and sat down, holding her over his knees.

"Raditz, wh...what are you doing?"

"Well, now that we've taken care of the mess, I think it's time you got your scolding." He said, and rubbed her pink cheek, still powdery with small amounts of dried pink frosting.

"What do you mean, Raditz, I-" She was stopped in mid-sentence, as he reared his arm back and hit her with the flat of his palm, making her howl out with her sudden surprise. Raditz rubbed her cheek then, smiling as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, and a round mouth of surprise.

"You've been asking me to punish you all day, bad girl. First, you teased Master Roshi to make me jealous,"

 _SLAP!_ he hit her hard, until her bottom jiggled with the force, then spoke again, stroking her cheek, smearing around his chocolatey handprints.

"Then, you paraded around, bending down to show me your ripe bottom, but I couldn't bend you over the table like I wanted, with the old man watching..."

_SLAP!_

_"Ahh!"_ She moaned, and felt the tingle of his slap resonating throughout her. Then, he made tender circles on her cheeks, lovingly caressing.

"Just you wait, just a minute, mister!" She piped up, craning her head back to glare at him. "You peed on the floor on purpose!" She accused, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Raditz chuckled, lifting her off his knee to view her eye to eye, as her dress fell down her shoulder and almost revealed her breast.

"Actually, that wasn't my intention, but I knew it would get you going," He chuckled playfully, and kissed her on the brow lovingly.

"But, then you had to play a nasty trick and pour cold water over my head, so I think that makes us about even," He whispered, and squeezed her bottom in his large hands, the white flesh oozing from between his cake covered fingers.

Launch moaned, leaning over, and kissing his throat. "It was so hard for me to do that, when you looked so guilty," She said with a soft, breathy chuckle, and scooched forward on his lap.

"I was faking it," He snickered, and she looked back at him, appalled.

"Raditz!" She scolded, then was stopped as he crushed his lips to hers, and spread his legs, leaning back in the chair until her groin grazed over his, her sweetness sliding across him.

"Hmm," He mused, pulling back.

"But then, you had some fun in the bathroom by yourself, didn't you?" He whispered, and reached around to stroke her, reminding her of her own indecent activities.

"Oh! But, how did you know...?" She gasped, as his deft fingers found her center and stroked her delicious warmth.

"Silly, a Saiyan has heightened senses, not to mention, I could hear you whispering, Raditz, please fuck me..." He chuckled, and she hid her face in his shoulder, embarrassed.

"I couldn't help it, I wanted you so bad, but first I had to get you angry, so... so you would spank me like you did blonde Launch..." She whispered in his ear, then licked it, pulling his earlobe, and the thin skin around the shell between her teeth and nibbling. He rumbled, spreading her cheeks with his dirty hands and wetting his stiff erection with her warmth, gliding it over and back, as he seethed with pleasure from her licking his ear.

He dropped her onto his lap, her cheeks jiggling as she landed on his muscular thighs, moaning into his ear. Launch cradled her face in his throat as he stroked her bottom, paying it the most attention, as this is where she'd been wanting him to touch her so bad, and he didn't even know it.

Raditz pinched the creamy flesh, and tweaked it, as she whimpered, and rocked her hips against his girth. "Oh, not yet, eager girl..." He rasped, and pinched the other cheek, then slapped it. She mewled with her pleasure, as she moved until the hot tip of him was teasing her folds, and moved her rear back further, sliding down his shaft as she presented him with what she wanted, offering for him to smack her harder. Raditz's tail twitched and coiled behind the chair legs with his intrigued arousal, as he pulled out the strings from her corset, and the dress fell nearly off her, before he tore the cheap fabric in half and quickly undressed her; until she wore nothing but a black lacy brassiere, the white garter stockings, now filthy from frosting, and one black shoe, the other having fallen on the floor long ago, revealing her pink sole from beneath the sheer white nylon.

Launch reached back and unsnapped her bra quickly, tossing it on the floor, before crushing her breasts around his face, letting him sink his face into her softness, as his large hands squeezed her bottom, and her cleft grazed over his erection.

"Please, I want you to.. Raditz," She sighed, wriggling her hips down to him. He chuckled from in her chest, and pulled back to grin up at her. "To do what...?" He said, tilting his head. Launch moaned with her impatience, trying to push her way down, but he held her still, and waited for the right answer.

"Please, please fuck me, Raditz..." She said in a tiny voice, then moaned aloud when he pulled her down onto him, hissing with the warm feeling of her surrounding him, as she sunk down to his base, and wrapped her legs around him, bucking her hips against him as he lifted himself off the chair to meet her. He pulled her down by her plush bottom until his girth was entirely buried inside, and then rocked his hips up against her, roughly, slapping her bottom multiple times as he thrust until she cried out, and the built up fluid she had been feeling swelling in her abdomen finally burst as each impact stuck deep within her, and made her scream with ecstacy.

Raditz groaned aloud as he felt it trickle down him as he lifted her up once again, then filled her, feeling so soaking wet their bodies glided together, and he quickened the pace, until she dug her nails into his shoulders, then scratched at his chest, wrapping her legs around him even tighter, and bucking her hips up against him, greedily taking in all his length until she felt a slightly painful sensation, that was so pleasant she didn't care, as he filled her entirely, and she ground herself down harder, until Raditz tilted his head back and felt like he would explode from her tight squeeze around him.

"Launch, you're going to make me, mmm.." He moaned, and the girl smiled as she shimmied down on him harder, feeling she had the upper hand over the man writhing in pleasure beneath her.

"I don't want to just yet, I'm not done with you yet..." He said slyly, and stood, carrying her with him to the kitchen table, where he placed her, carefully.

Launch's legs spread, her stockings becoming translucent at the tops from her arousal, as he stroked her thighs, and slid back inside her splayed open legs. Launch moaned, then whimpered as he took one leg, and put it over his shoulder, and deepened his angle inside of her.

"Raditz, oh..." She whimpered, as he thrust into her harder, her kitten heel falling off with the force. "F-faster," She whispered, and he smirked at this, and pulled her other leg up around his neck, and leaned down, and angled himself down, and thrust directly to the end of her core, and make her cry out with her surprise. Then, he listened to her cries and moved faster, until she was panting for her breath beneath him, feeling him stirring her up deep inside, with each pulse that made her throbbing quicken, until she tightened her legs around him and gripped the table beneath her, bracing herself as he bucked wildly with abandon.

His reddened face flushed darkly as he felt himself unravelling, and squeezed her hips harder in his hands, watching the way her breasts jerked up with each brisk movement, and gasped, as her quickening climax throbbed all around him, Launch moaned huskily, "Ra...Radiiitz, ohhh!" and he answered her, with his own groan, moving even more swiftly until they moved in synchronicity, and he felt his climax come at the same time as hers clenched all around him like a vice, and milked the hot semen pulsing into her womb out until he was shuddering, and rested against her, her legs coming down to encircle his waist, as he lifted her, and kissed her, their bodies interconnected.

"Launch, ah... I love you.." He said softly, as he cupped her buttocks and felt a surge of heat pulse down his shaft before sighing, sated. She smiled into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Raditz... Happy Birthday." She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"But, it's not my birthday, silly girl." He responded, pulling out of her, and carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Launch smiled, her eyes upturned over her flushed, pink cheeks.

"It is whenever you want it to be, as long as you'll eat my cake again~" She said with a giggle, and he laughed back, "Of course, anything for you."


	4. Bad Black-Eyed Susan

_"Raditz...Ohhh..."_ Launch moaned, squirming in bed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she tossed and turned, her blonde locks spilling across the pillow.

Her dream man was doing things she wouldn't dare ever admit, and her dream self was enjoying it _very_ much...

She heard a soft sound, like a rumble.

Raditz cleared his throat, from where he stood at the edge of the bed.

"Wh- Whuh? Oh!" She sat up quickly, her curly hair a frizzy mess, her entire body feeling sticky.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said with a grin, and set a tray across her lap. She looked down at the plate of food, and the cup of black coffee, just how she liked, and licked her lips.

"Mornin', what's all this for?" She said, picking up a slice of bacon and gnawing on it. Raditz sat on the edge of the bed beside her, stroking her leg. She moved her thigh away quickly, crossing her still sticky legs. _Wait, why am I all sticky?_

"Oh, just a reward for that delicious cake we ate last night, _remember?_ " He purred, looking at her with dark, glinting eyes.

Launch gulped, stuffing a mouthful of eggs in her cheek, she wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't remember a thing, she remembered helping Blue decorate the cake, trying to find ways to irritate Raditz just enough to make him-

"Oh!" She gasped, almost choking, then regained her composure, taking a sip of coffee. Raditz chuckled, turning around fully, he moved her half-empty plate beside and crawled over her, a devilish look on his handsome face, as Launch shrunk back farther into the pillow, sipping her coffee.

"Why so shy?" He purred, twirling a golden ringlet of hair around his finger. Launch slammed the rest of her coffee down, and set it on the bedside table, before her eyes lit with emerald intensity, and she pushed him off of her, rolling over to straddle him, before jabbing one finger into his chest.

"I ain't shy, got it, **punk**!?" She yelled, poking him harder as Raditz seemed only amused, and more turned on by her feistiness.

"Oh, I know. Neither one of you are _shy_." He said with a knowing smile, and yet again she was baffled.

_Blue?! **Blue** ain't shy? That's new._

"Whaddya mean by that, caveman!? What the hell's got me so sticky, my whole body an-" She paused, gulping. Then, the events of the night before came to her all at once in a sordid blur.

 _Spanking...Frilly Lingerie...Cake._ **Lots** of cake, and frosting... Raditz had to have gotten a show, more than just a little _taste_ of cake last night! He'd eaten every crumb, every tiny little morsel with no complaints... Right from between Blue Launch's naughty little cheeks! Which were technically... _her_ butt cheeks too!

Her eyes widened even more, as Raditz went to put his hands around her waist, she decked him right in his sexy face, and took off, slamming the bathroom door behind her to go shower. Raditz laughed, feeling a small tingle where she punched him, and closed his eyes as he laid back, reminiscing fondly about the special night he would never forget, one hand resting on his abdomen, as he recalled those events in their full, _graphic_ detail...

Launch hid in the bathroom, locking the door, her heart racing a mile a minute. She felt ridiculous, _hiding_ from that goofball! Raditz was nothing but a dirty pervert, and her other half too! Launch huffed, pulling off her pink nightie, then went about taking her shower, trying to get the thoughts out of her head of the events of last night, then the crazy sex dream she'd had about Raditz. It was hot, sure, to her _dream_ self, but in **real** life? There was _no way_ that was happening, _no way!_ She'd never done that before, she didn't plan to **now**!

Raditz listened to the sounds in the bathroom, his eyelids growing heavy, and the pupils expanding, as he indulged in his own favourite fantasy, that neither Launch could _ever_ know about... Just the thought of it caused his blood pressure to rise, as well as a prominent bulge forming beneath the fabric of his jeans, as he looked back to the door quickly, after having heard it lock, he felt confident Launch wasn't coming out for awhile, so he unzipped his pants, and freed his groin from its constricting confines, and wrapped one hand around his shaft.

In his mind, both halves of Launch were there, bent down, licking the head of his cock, both hands caressing the hot skin of him, as their saliva slowly coated him, and their small hands began to glide. The blonde took him in her mouth, and the bluenette sucked on his testes and massaged them gently, both females moaning into his skin as they worshipped his body.

He pumped down to the base of his shaft and back with one hand, his thighs flexing as the muscles of his abdomen tightened and strained, and he made a low, heated chuff, as his scrotum tightened, his tail winding up into a coil as he squeezed his eyes shut, and imagined the second half of the fantasy which was always the part that got him off, having both women beneath him, both beautiful, both pleasurable, as he buried himself to the base in the blue haired darling's pink pussy, as he held the boisterous blonde up by the hips, and swathed his tongue up the centermost crease of her, making her mewl each time his devilish tongue tickled her perineum, then dipped into her secret vault of desire.

That was when he nearly climaxed, pulling himself out of the blunette as she panted from her orgasm, and the blonde's breasts crushed against hers, he rammed himself into the blonde's hot slit, and watched as the two fraternal twins kissed with open mouths, moaning for him to see as he looked down, and watched himself disappear into the blonde.

Something in him always wanted to push the limit, somehow, he wasn't sure why, perhaps it was some _primal_ need he only had because it hasn't yet been filled, but he became more heated once he thought of it; the whites of his eyes showing under his dense black lashes, as liquid began to bubble from the slit at the tip, and his hips left the bed as she moaned out hoarsely in his mind, delighted by the feeling of his intruding erection slowly sliding inside her tight vault, making both Launch's moan as their plush pink labias shifted together and shared the lubrication of his semen, the bluenette staring up into his eyes as she wriggled her heated core against her sister's, who is looking over her shoulder with approval as he's gradually filling her void, until her muscular cavern is constricting around him with her orgasmic convulsions, and both twins climax together, holding one another, he hits a sweet spot deep inside her, and releases into her body, the heat of his climax reaching deep up into her belly, until it bubbles down onto both pulsing canals, his fingers pushing in the semen, and drawing out their cries.

His hand dropped onto the sheets beside him, as the evidence of his masturbation made a milky sheen over his thighs and still dripped from his wet tip. Raditz sighed and pulled a blanket over himself to conceal the mess, then closed his eyes and quickly fell into a light slumber.

Launch sighed, soaping up her lithe body well with Raditz's body wash. She smirked, Raditz didn't know, but she always used his soap, simply because she enjoyed a more masculine scent, instead of that heavy floral scent, that reeked when blue would use it. Launch put one leg up on the side of the tub, shaving it carefully, then the other, after rinsing off her men's gillette razor- also Raditz's. She smirked, pumping out a mound of Brut shaving cream, slapping it on her thigh. It just had a nice scent, and didn't leave any bumps. The man never shaved anyways, as far as she knew, he didn't grow facial hair for whatever reason, besides his sideburns, his cheeks were very soft. She'd always liked smooth skinned men, if Tien was any clue.

_That guy was completely hairless, and I mean, **completely**._

Launch dragged the razor up her thigh, revealing her tanned skin, contrasting sharply with the white shaving cream.

_Nothing like a nice, smooth man... Not like Raditz. Yuck. That... **hairball**._

She scowled, rinsing the razor off, then examining herself closely as she shaved more delicate areas, only around the areas that a man would actually come into contact with, the rest she left, then straightened, rinsing her front. She then looked over her shoulder, and felt her backside, closing her eyes as her long, tawny gold curls fell down her tanned back, and squeezed her pale flesh, before reaching one hand back, covered in foamy soap, and feeling there curiously. There was no indication anything had changed there, as far as she knew. The chastity of the forbidden entrance still seemed secure by her examination, nothing too amiss had to have happened last night when the other Launch had indulged herself with Raditz and the dessert.

Launch took a small pat of shaving cream, and rubbed it around her backside, closing her eyes, and carefully shaving, then touching to make sure her bottom was smooth. Launch set down the razor, and pumped soap into one hand, washing her backside in small circles, as water pulsed and cascaded down her front. Her fingers grew more daring, and felt around the muscular ring between her firm cheeks. The feeling was so much different than what she was accustomed to, she held her breath, and slowed her caresses, instead stroking her plush pink slit, her moisture making her slippery, as she pleased herself from both sides. Her fingers grew more brave, and she pushed experimentally against the little spot, biting her bottom lip.

As she was fondling herself, she closed her eyes and thought about the scandalous dream. It had felt so real, every caress, every cry, how had it gotten that far? There hadn't been any indication of pain, or discomfort in her dream, only pleasure, mind blowing. Launch whimpered softly to herself, stroking the creased skin of her most private part, the other hand moving quickly against her labia, as her forehead hit the shower tiles, and the shower curtain concealed what she was doing in secret.

She looked to the door, narrowing her eyes as she tried to listen for Raditz. He could be incredibly quiet when he wanted to, but right now, he was snoring, so Launch imagined she was there next to him, displaying herself to him as she fondled her secret ring of nerves, and played with her clit at the same time until she was gasping, pushing both hands further until her middle fingers sunk in, and she sunk to her knees as the water pounded down on her back, concealing her gasps and moans as she tried to simulate the sensations Raditz had given her in the dream, using two fingers to stimulate her vagina, as he thrust his erection into her behind, stretching and filling her pleasurably. She groaned, remembering the feel of his tickling tongue eagerly cleaning the moist chocolate cake out of every tiny nook and cranny, and wondering if now too, he would look at her and find her appearance delightful enough to eat. The throbbing feeling intensified as her small fingers pumped, but before she could climax, she let her hands slow their frantic motions, and felt shameful for what she was doing.

Launch withdrew her fingers, rinsing her hands under the water, then scrubbing them furiously with soap as she panted, her cheeks flushed, wondering how she could have gotten so carried away and did such a nasty thing to herself, let alone, got excited from imagining that Raditz was _watching_ her?

Raditz meanwhile, slept blissfully in the afterglow, sleeping through most of the afternoon, even through Launch rifling through the dresser, then slamming the door. It wasn't until he felt the sun warming his eyelids that he woke, and got out of bed. He took care of the evidence, tossing the soiled sheets in the washer, before showering off, quickly washing himself up, so that he could head down and look for something to eat.

* * *

It was the perfect day for sunbathing, hot, with a cool breeze coming off the ocean, as Launch laid out on a large beach towel, oiling up her legs. The old man had been taken care of already, once she'd even exited the room in her tiny red bathing suit, his nose had spurted blood, and Launch repaid him with a smattering of bullets that had knocked the old man out cold, before tossing him in a broom closet and locking the door. She was sure she'd let him out later once her blue haired self took over, the broom closet would probably be the first place the ditz would go, and sure enough, find the old man. Launch sighed, and finished putting on her tanning oil, then laid on her stomach and closed her eyes, allowing the sun's rays to beat down on her back, and let her at last relax.

"Hmm. This is no good." Raditz pondered, digging through the contents of the refrigerator. He was searching, and having little luck finding any of the pre-made lunches Launch usually kept prepared for him. He found lots of the ingredients, but wasn't sure how they went together. He knew how to make most simple things- meat, eggs, slap lunch meat into two slices of bread- but it just wasn't the same when he made it, it lacked the sweetness, and special taste from being 'made with love' as the extra ingredient, as Launch always used to like to say. He couldn't even find the old man anywhere, and perhaps suggest he put some meat on the grill, which seemed to be his specialty...

Raditz pouted, allowing the refrigerator door to close on it's own as he scratched at the back of his thick mane. He made a mournful sigh, then turned and looked out the kitchen window, seeing a pile of blonde locks over golden shoulders on the sand. Perhaps he could get _her_ to cook for him? The blonde haired Launch didn't cook often, but when she did, he found the salty and sweet snacks she made delightful! Memories of her savory instant noodle surprise, with gooey eggs on top of melted cheese, a cold coca-cola with fried hot dogs and dill pickles, ketchup and mustard, crispy potato fries and sweet brown sugar and bacon decorated beans made his stomach suddenly roar. He nodded to himself, yes, he was craving her delicious treats today.

Raditz hurried outside, not bothering to put on shoes as he half ran, half flew out the door to see if he could rouse her from her tanning time. It was risky, but it could be worth the risk if she did in fact decide to feed him. The creaky old screen door swung open, then slammed shut, interrupting Launch's favorite classic rock station playing through the grainy radio static of the little boom box sitting on the towel with her. She lifted her head and sipped from her bottle of coke, then went to go back to snoozing, when a cool shadow suddenly blocked out all the sunlight. Launch grumbled, closing her eyes. She knew Raditz was standing there, by the whipping sound of his tail behind him, as he nervously twiddled his fingers, thinking on how to approach her in the right way and get the best outcome.

"Spit it out, or get outta the way! You're blockin' my rays!" Launch huffed, and Raditz stiffened a little. There was a very audible growl, as his stomach spoke up for him. Launch sat up on the towel, and whipped out her cell phone, quickly jabbing in numbers.

"Yello. Prince Of All Sandwiches? This is Launch- Yup. I'll take one of everything. Send it to 123 Kame Turtle House- You got it. See ya." She said quickly, smirking smugly, as she stood, and grinned up at Raditz, trailing a fingernail down his exposed chest.

"The food is on it's way, big guy. Hope you're hungry." She sneered, as Raditz tilted his head at her slightly in befuddlement.

"The old man gives me all access to his bank account- did you know how much dinero that old coot was sitting on? He invested in some very successful things in the early 70's... Ray Ban sunglasses, Astroglide Lube, and Work-Out Leotards! They blew up in the 80's! We've got so much of the damn stuff, I've been using lube as tanning oil, and man, does that slippery stuff work!" Launch giggled, as Raditz simply gave her a blank stare. She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Why am I telling you this, caveman! You don't have a clue!" She growled, and turned around quickly, stomping through the sand as he watched with raised brows at the way the red leotard thong she wore rode extremely high up on her hips, so high that her entire tanned bottom was exposed to his view.

Raditz gulped, suddenly feeling that urge from earlier coming back, as he watched her walk into the blue surf, letting the cold ocean water cool off her frustration. Raditz quickly followed with an eager smile, taking off his jeans so that he wore only his black spandex shorts, as he ran over to join her, making a large splash in the water as Launch squealed, her perfect golden curls becoming drenched.

"Raditz! You _jerk!"_ She cried out, and splashed him back, trying to get his hair wet, but with little success. Raditz chuckled and dove into the water, then popped out, grinning at the blonde, as she got over her initial reaction to the icy cold water, and joined him in swimming around playfully, until they tired, and Raditz floated on his back, with Launch under his arm. There was a honking sound, and they both perked up as the delivery boy on a hover plane landed on the sand, and Launch ran over, whipping out Master Roshi's gold card to pay for everything. The delivery boy scanned it with a handheld device, then grinned as he set the bags down, and Launch thanked him, giving him a great view as she bent down to rifle through the bag. A very wet, and very angry Raditz came up behind him, growling, and the delivery boy hurried back to his plane, starting it up frantically as Raditz flew up slightly to be on the same level as him.

" **Raditz**! Don't scare him off, I've got good connections with that joint!" Launch grumbled, plopping down onto the towel with a burger in her hands.

"But he was staring at your bare behind, it's a challenge of my saiyan masculinity-"

"Oh, that macho bullshit, _blah blah!_ Come on, let's eat! I'm starvin'!" She said, and Raditz growled lowly, watching the plane flying off in the distance.

"Earth to Raditz! Come in! F-O-O-D!" She said, and threw a french fry at him. It bounced off his chest, but seemed to catch his attention as he caught it, then popped it in his mouth, his eyes widening in approval.

"Hm, it's very salty." He murmured, and Launch nodded, "Yeah, this is the bad stuff! Hehe, I know blue never lets you have this! Come on, dig in big guy!" Launch said, taking a bite into her burger, and gesturing towards all the brown paper bags of goodies. Raditz peered into one, and took in the delightful smell a moment, before devouring everything he could find that was edible in the immediate radius, as Launch laid back and giggled at him, sipping on a soda.

"You _sure_ have a good appetite..." She purred, crossing her long, smooth legs. Raditz's eyebrow quirked up just slightly as he drained down a large cup of soda, then stopped to take a breath.

"I was craving your cooking, but I enjoy this type of food as well." He said with a sigh, looking around at the crumpled wrappers, and not seeing anything left for him to eat. He gathered them together in his hands, then incinerated them as Launch watched, chuckling, entertained.

"Is that so..? So, you like the bad stuff just as much as the sweet?" She said in a cloyingly sweet voice, laying back on her elbows, and tilting back her head. Raditz licked the savory flavor from his lips, his pupils constricting as he watched how she displayed her open throat to him in submission, without her knowledge.

"Yes... but both _together_ at once would be twice as good." He rumbled, and Launch's eyes widened. She blushed slightly, knowing he was only talking about food, but for a second it felt like he was implying that he would enjoy both of her at once. The blue beauty inside giggled, easily flattered.

"Oh, yeah... I suppose if you wanted to smash a cake and a burger together, be my guest, ya **weirdo**..." She muttered, attempting to seem aloof. Raditz grinned, and crawled closer to her on the towel.

"A _burger?_ You think I would compare you to a slice of meat between two buns?" He said, and Launch burst out in laughter.

"That's certainly what that delivery boy was seeing earlier! Bless his virgin heart," She cackled, and Raditz lowered his brow and his hackles rose as she laughed, her throat exposed once again. Launch heard the sound he was making and froze, gazing up at him with her large emerald eyes. "No. You're my mate. I can't allow any other males to see you, to touch you... It's **not** funny. I would have killed him, if it wasn't for the fact he delivered our food." Raditz rumbled, and placed one hand on her lower back, the other stroking his fingers through her hair to separate the curls as they dried.

She blinked up at him, placing one hand on his chest. He held her tightly, as if trying to keep her from escaping like she usually liked to do, but Launch found herself feeling warm and comfortable in his arms, instead, leaning closer to him, as he pressed his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes.

"Raditz...?" She whispered, and he exhaled sharply, then moved over her quickly, catching her head in his hand, and moving it down to clasp around the back of her neck. Launch shivered, and moved her face to the side, relaxing her body, as the heat of his drew closer, and he kissed her throat gently, stroking her lower back, then slowly moving his hand down to grip her hip.

"Yes, Launch...?" He whispered back into her skin, then glanced his teeth off her neck just barely, making heat bloom in her belly. "I'm yours," She sighed, and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down by his broad shoulders to kiss him, the flavors of their sweet and salty lips clashing delightfully, as he felt him bear his groin down onto her. Launch moaned into his lips with her wanton desire, gripping handfuls of his bristling spikes and pulling, arching her hips up to grind against his hardening member through her damp bathing suit; riling up the man she desired and encouraging him to take her like an animal. Raditz happily obliged, lashing his tongue inside her mouth, coiling his with hers before withdrawing, panting, as Launch looked up at him with a heady gaze, her lips parted, as she widened her legs, waiting for him to just take her at last.

But Raditz, though eager, liked to savor such a sweet moment, and opened his mouth against her throat, gripping both halves of her buttocks and squeezing as his desire for her became even more evident. His teeth sunk in her throat, and he sucked hard, grinding his groin to hers to distract her from the small pain, as he marked her as his, before pulling away, licking his lips.

Launch's bathing suit was torn away without care, the shreds of it falling away to reveal the lighter areas of skin, contrasting with her golden tan, and the pink areolas that greeted him with budding tips. Raditz wrapped his lips around the soft, pale flesh of her breast without hesitation, sucking, then nibbling on the small bud, each tiny teasing bite sending electrifying jolts down to her belly, and spreading to her groin, as she moaned aloud, huskily proclaiming her enjoyment.

Launch whimpered as he moved to the next nipple, palming the other breast eagerly, as she wriggled and moaned beneath him, dragging her lacquered red nails down his rippling abdomen, then cupping his girth in one hand, and dragging it up and down the slippery fabric of his shorts.

"Make me yours then, if I'm your mate, why don't you fulfill your promise...?" She cooed into his ear, licking his earlobe. Heat bloomed in his groin, and tingled outward with his approval, as he lifted his hips and allowed her to pull down his shorts, his engorged bulk hitting her soft folds as he was exposed, allowing his shorts to be forgotten on the towel, as he gripped himself with one hand, and pulled back to observe her. Launch spread her legs, showing him the open pinkness of her wet pussy, and grabbing her breasts, arching her hips up as she waited for him to push his cock inside.

"Aren't you going to fuck me now, Raditz? Fill my pussy with your cum?" She moaned, and he groaned in his throat at her dirty mouth, moving his pre-cum splattered head down to aim at her entrance, moving his hips to slowly push his length inside. Launch cried out immediately, wrapping her legs around him.

" _Oh god, oh Raditz,_ you're so **big** ," She moaned, as he chuckled softly, and kissed her lips to silence her, rocking his hips to wet his shaft with her moisture, her eager folds sliding up his shaft as he withdrew, then plunged back down, holding her thighs open as he began to thrust into her heat with concise movements, back and forth, until he too was groaning from the sensations. His long tail was curling and hitting the towel beneath them as he moved, then laid over her and thrust deeply, her legs folding around his back as he mated her as promised, black and blonde mixing as they kissed. Raditz opened his mouth against hers, tangling his tongue with hers, keeping the loud vixen quiet as he stabilized himself on the sand with one hand, the other cupping her hip, as the fluid motions he made made coxed Launch's body into submission, her climax nearing as she dragged her nails down his back, crying out for more.

Raditz grunted, and slammed his weight down onto her as her plushness only gave in her eagerness, and she screamed her ecstasy aloud. Sweat ran down his back as he stared down at her, his jaw slackening with each pant, as their growing arousal came to a climax, his flesh slapping against hers as she moaned hoarsely, and squeezed her heat around his girth, jerking up her hips as she desperately urged him to come inside her, and Raditz felt he would have no other choice with how tightly her cunt was contracting around his entire length, trying to milk him for all he was worth.

" _Anh_.. you want it that bad, do you?" He growled, pumping into her harder, making her squirt out her orgasm around his base, panting weakly beneath him, she nodded her head, and spread her legs, opening her throbbing pussy up for him to delve deeper in, as he grasped one bouncing breast and groped it. He watched his flushed flesh withdrawing in and out of her with milky fluids, and reached down to play with her swollen clit. Launch's cries drew out longer as he made circles with his hand on the slippery morsel, then clapped his hips firmly up to hers, his hand moving to grip her buttocks, as he shifted up hard to embed himself deeply, panting.

"You are _all mine,_ Launch, **mine** ," He growled, then felt the levy of heat inside his body swelling, his muscle quivering as he thrust forth, and watched as the whites of her eyes showed in her ecstacy, loving how he screwed her so roughly that she couldn't even moan anymore between the rapid pulses shooting up into her body, as Raditz pulsed his body up, and the tip of his cock clashed hard with her cervix, beating on her walls until they were blissfully broken with her ecstatic cries of her orgasm, "Raditz! I'm coming, baby!~ Come in me too!" She screamed, and he held her still as his climax rushed out of him in pulses into her womb, ropes of vicious virile essence flooding out and bubbling between them as he slowed his thrusts, lazily sliding in and out, strings of semen stretching and sliding down his firm thighs as his hips quivered with straining, his tail coiling into a tight ball as he chuffed, feeling the last drops pushing out into her as he held her hips up to take his essence inside her fully. He slowly released her, leaning down onto his hands as Launch sighed, and rolled onto her side, still panting. Raditz followed, relaxing behind her, propped on one elbow as he watched his cum pouring out of her, and down onto the towel with every exhausted pant she made. He kissed her shoulder, and stroked her hip lovingly as Launch laid her curls on the towel, and sighed contentedly.

"So... _that's_ what you consider mating...?" She said huskily, leaning back onto him as Raditz opened his eyes, the lids still drooping down with lust.

"Yes... well... _part_ of it." He panted, licking his lips. Launch slowly moved her hand, and moved the straw of her soda to her lips, gulping down with thirst, before looking back at him, her face still flushed with her exertion, but her eyes, still livid with seduction.

"What's the next part, bad boy? Or are you not living up to your word?" She sneered, smirking at him, moving her legs together to shift her bottom teasingly against his groin, which had softened some, but was highly sensitive to her touches, as he placed his hand on her hip and moved up against her, smiling.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know..?" He rumbled, allowing his hardening member to slip between her backside, making her body jolt from her pleased surprise.

"Tell me, I want to know..." Launch said then softly, her eyes flicking back coyly. Raditz eyed her carefully, becoming speculative a second as he could have sworn the way she'd spoken was deceivingly like the blue-haired girl.

"Well," He chuckled softly, and kissed her throat, pulling back her curls to whisper in her ear. "When one Saiyan loves another very much... his primal needs urge him to claim his beloved female in _all_ the ways possible... but **only** if this pleases her, will he do this..." He said carefully, feeling a twinge in his heart as he whispered, and she looked back with wide eyes, totally enchanted by his words, waiting for the next.

"Launch, if you must know... to _cement_ our bond... and marry our spirits _fully_ , I would desire to enter you from _behind_ , **_beneath_** the tail." He said softly, and she gasped. Raditz cupped her bottom, and looked at her with warm, pleading eyes, as he nuzzled her throat.

"You mean to say...where you haven't... before?" She sighed, and he nodded, then moved his hand carefully to gently caress her bottom, lightly pressing his fingers against her anus, and kissing her back as his erection grew from talking about what he desired, and Launch hadn't yet denied him, instead she moaned softly, and moved her arm back to hold his hand as he fondled her, encouraging him. Raditz's fingers slipped in the moisture of his climax, and slid back, wetting her in preparation for his fingers.

"Is this what you wish too, Launch? Both of you?" He said softly, and she looked over her shoulder at him with parted lips, her lashes low over her eyes that had grown violet around the pupils, her falling hair, had become an enchanting shade of seafoam green.

"Yes, Raditz. I'm ready," She whispered, and he stared at her, taking in her beautiful new appearance as it seemed both sides of Launch were now merging, and his heart swelled with love for both mates, as he bit down into her shoulder to brace her, and pushed his fingers in. Launch gasped, tilting back her head, and shuddered from the feeling of his large fingers filling her cavity.

"Does it hurt...? I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, and she shook her head no, instead reaching back to find his erect penis, and stroke it with her palm.

"I'm ok... don't be afraid... I... want this too." She said, in a silky voice both husky and sweet, and wrapped her fingers around him. Raditz's brows furrowed worriedly in the middle, feeling the tightness around his fingers and worrying that his girth would feel much worse. Something about the oils on her skin made it slightly easier though, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear her beginning moan softly, his fingers gliding in and out easily as she relaxed. Launch worked his shaft faster, and moved her hips in time with his fingers, closing her eyes and moving her hand down to touch herself in time with his motions.

Raditz felt her nails graze his knuckles and growled, quickly moving his other hand to capture her wrist. He growled, "Are you not pleased? Does this _not_ arouse you?," He seethes, and Launch giggles softly, then pulls his hand down to feel her, moving his warm finger down past her green curls like cotton lace, and to the wet pink bud that was standing out, straining to be touched. He felt her clitoris and murmured softly in confusion at how it was firm like an erection, and Launch moaned loudly once he touched it, stroking the little blood filled bundle of nerves and relieving the ache there.

"I didn't know females could _do that,"_ He chuckled, and Launch giggled with him.

"There's a _lot_ you don't know about me, silly man... But I'll tell you a secret," She said coyly, looking over her shoulder with sparkling eyes beneath deep green lashes.

"I want you to claim every part of me, Raditz... I don't want to take turns anymore... This is the **_real_** me. Bad, Good... I'm just a girl in love. I want you to make love to me.. fill me _everywhere_." She said breathily, and Raditz made a rattling purr sound erupt from his chest, as he moved quickly over her, his heartrate racing with excitement, as he pulled her down onto her knees, and she gasped.

"I love you... every inch of you. Every lovely sound you make, every sweet breath you take. Launch... you're beautiful. You're my girl... You're my _entire_ world.." He panted, holding his hips back from thrusting into her, as he strained, his erection wedged between her backside as he groaned. Launch whimpered and looked over to the discarded bottle of oil, and Raditz understood her hint, picking it up, he squirted it into his hand, and stroked it over his girth, then dripped the remains down her backside, covering the pink ring with the shiny lubricant until he was sure she was covered.

"Ok," She panted, rubbing her clit as she spread her legs. Raditz smirked, and held his erection still, aiming it for her backside, then moving forth slowly, feeling the head of him hit a wall, he moved it in circles, coaxing her to open for him. Launch exhaled deeply, and closed her eyes, then bit her lip as she felt the bulb of him slipping in, and gripped the sand beneath her. It felt more intense than she had expected, and she cried out, closing herself again. Raditz strained, reminding himself not to go wild, he slowly moved forward, and sighed as Launch's tension went slack again, as she made circles on her clit with her hand, easing the tension with the familiar distraction.

" **What** did I _tell_ you, bad girl?" He growled, making her back stiffen. She looked back quickly, and dropped her hand, gasping, as she felt a warm sensation there. Raditz twitched slightly as well, as he used his tail to manipulate her, curling it around her thigh to tickle her clitoris.

"Keep those naughty little fingers away," He teased, flicking his tail faster, and making her cry out, arching her back as the quickly tickling bristles made her throb in response. Raditz moved himself forward, and groaned, surprised by the tightness of her, but pleased by it so much that he groaned out aloud, and withdrew back slightly, panting. He'd already climaxed once, but here he was feeling like he would burst _again_ just from being inside of her like this.

"Give it to me, _baby._.." She whispered, and gripped his tail, sending a jolt through his spine as she pulled ever so gently, stroking the erogenous fur, and making him slide back deeper inside. Launch aimed her rear up higher, and whimpered hastily, stroking his tail in her hand as if it were the same as his shaft, as the tip continued to tickle against her clit.

Raditz chuffed, and gripped her hips firmly, then surged his hips forward in one fluid motion, sinking down to the base of his girth, where he made impact with her flesh, and shuddered, his eyelashes lowering as he reveled in the feel of her tightly constricting insides quivering all around him. Raditz felt the eagerness Launch was displaying, as she masturbated with his tail, pleasuring herself contentedly as she enjoyed the full feeling of his cock buried inside of her. He pulled her up to rest on his lap, her legs spread, as he thrust up into her, no longer concerned he was hurting her, blinded by his desire.

" _Yes! Oh, Raditz!_ You love my ass, don't you?" She urged, the tip of his tail now soaked and twitching like an angry cat's at her entrance, as his pupils nearly disappeared into his russet irises, flushed crimson by his desire.

"Yes," He rasped. Launch found purchase against his legs, and ground her bottom onto him, finding that there was no pain at the end, only pleasure, as he was pulsing in and out of her eagerly, his voice lost to only his heavy pants; as Raditz found his pleasure could be so much more intense from the tight movements of her rear bouncing on him, making his flushed red testes slap on her bottom, as liquid oozed from her vagina and down onto their joining.

" _Launch,"_ He finally managed to pant, dipping his head into the nook of her shoulder as it moved, manipulating her clitoris and entrance with his tail fervently, lost in her own ardor, as his thick tail became sopping wet enough that it popped into her vagina, making her cry out in ecstasy, arching her back against him as she bounced her ass on his length.

"You're a dirty little woman," He managed to growl; attempting to take control, but he was utterly weakened, about to spend himself fully inside her again, his eyes flashing crimson beneath his heavy brows.

"I'm a dirty slut, say it Raditz, tell me I'm a dirty slut," She whispered, as she allowed herself to sink down to his base, plunging his long tail to the extent of her pussy, her tongue hanging out as her lips quivered, and she squirted out cum with every thrust of his tail. Raditz closed his eyes, then opened them, and bit down onto the mating mark on her shoulder, making her scream, her shared entrances flexing around him with the outcry. He chuckled darkly, pulling her up with his hands, his tail sliding out of her reddened pussy, and his dark red cock flushed with his throbbing blood, coming out of her with a pop, as she squirmed, liquid dripping out from her orifices. Raditz growled into her shoulder, then licked it, and turned her around to face him, leaning back slightly, as he lowered her down onto his erection, sliding back into her widened rectum easily, his tail pushing back into her vagina as she moaned.

"You truly have the _filthiest_ mouth I have ever heard on a woman, you _dirty_ little **slut**. Now shut it, or _I'll_ fill it for you." He growled, blinking hard as he found the words difficult to spit out to the woman he loved, but this only made Launch sigh with satisfaction, falling limp in his arms.

She rested her dark green locks on his chest, as he stroked her pale bottom, then slapped it, leaving a red mark there. Launch yelped, tossing back her head, and he saw her eyes change violet, her hair, now fully indigo blue once again. Raditz moved slowly at first, as she kissed his lips tenderly; helpless in his arms unlike her naughty sister, he helped the demure one by thrusting up, and moving her hips for her with his hands until she did it on her own, her mouth hanging open as she worked his girth into her tight bottom, and he slapped it as a reward, feeling a surge against his tail as her vagina clenched around his pleasuring tail each time she felt that resonation that tingled through her bottom, and shook her body, making her wail.

Raditz moved with more energy, hearing her cries, the shifting of his tail inside her, and the pulsing of his cock deep inside her, pushing into the depths of her body, until he was fully encased, squeezing her flushed cheeks in his hands as he moved himself in and out, and tossed his head back, thoroughly enjoying the squeezing sensations, as the bluenette whimpered and moaned atop him, grinding her clit onto his rigid abdomen, smearing her milky cum all down his stomach, and between his legs as he arched his hips, and she cried out aloud, squirting hot warmth out onto his drenched fur, as her sweet little chest bounced.

Raditz caught one wet nipple and sucked it, as he used her body to please himself, jerking her up and down over his length, repeatedly, until his balls slapped her ass and tightened up, his tail coiling up into her womb as he felt his limit break, and exploded like a dam into her, his muscular back arched, wild black hair sticking to his pale backside as it clenched, and Launch screamed her cry of pleasure as she was flooded with warmth, and collapsed on his chest, breathless. Raditz moved, his thighs quivering as he worked the last of his climax out, then his girth receded and he too collapsed; the milky evidence of the deed pouring out her pink opening, as she curled up and rested, and Raditz moved to wrap his arms around her. Both Launch and Raditz felt complete, their marriage through mating, fully conceived, as the semen leaking down her quivering folds would ensure her conception in the true way, as she was fully claimed by him, and he fully claimed by her with the connection of his tail to her womb.

...

"...Uh, guys? Anyone out there?" A voice shouted out helplessly from the broom closet, as poor Master Roshi called out desperately. Launch and Raditz laughed, then she pulled him in for a kiss, and that was it. She was his, and he was all Launch's.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : That does it for this story! I hope you all enjoyed this wild ride! ;) lol, I loved writing this fun smutty story! I hope you'll all give this a favorite, and look forward to another entry in The Laws Of Physical Attraction, coming soon! That's my Vegeta and Bulma version, I hope you all will stay tuned! Much Love, RoyalBlueRoses.


End file.
